


La Vie En Rose

by CplusB



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Feels, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gay Panic, Inner Dialogue, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Multiple, Relationship Problems, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, True Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplusB/pseuds/CplusB
Summary: After her divorce, Carol lives alone in a big house in a suburban area that once belonged to her husband and herself. Since then, she spends most of her time in the office of her bar that she and her best friend, Abby, co-own. The rejection from her parents is only one reason Carol always throws herself into work. The other one is that she prefers it much more than sitting at home alone every night.On the opposite street lives Therese, a struggling University student that lives in the house of her parents to save money. When she gets hired to help at a party, she doesn’t expect to see her gorgeous neighbour again after many years.Carol and Therese come from different backgrounds and lives, but under the strangest circumstances, they are meant to meet.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Harge Aird, Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 110
Kudos: 164





	1. Look What I Have Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'd love to hear your opinion in the comments :)  
> English isn't my 1st language, so I'm sorry if there are any errors!
> 
> The story is told from several POV's.
> 
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Git. Love u.

  


#### Carol

  


**Friday:**

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

The sound of her phone brings her back to the actual world. She spent the last 10 minutes daydreaming. Usually, it’s about places abroad—Far away from here, mostly because she would need a break from her life and a restart. Wouldn’t it be nice to wake up feeling a warm breeze around your body and the ocean’s smell? Unfortunately, now it’s not the time to think about some time off.

The last couple of months were exhausting for her. She and her best friend Abby opened up a bar called “Caby’s” together. It’s an extraordinary place: It has a dark wooden floor, a wide-open bar with leather stools, dim lights, and seatings opening directly to the outdoor space where there’s an open fireplace—A perfect place to have drinks with your friends or even alone if you need a space to relax.

They spent long days preparing all details for their opening. Everything needs to be perfect. Carol and Abby put a lot of capital into their business to make it as successful as possible. It was worth it because “Caby’s” got a reputation for their extravagant and incredible parties just in a couple of months. To keep a high level, Carol spends most of her time in the office. At least, that’s the reason she’s telling herself.

The blonde enjoys her job and the co-ownership with her friend. But life wasn’t always easy. Her parents wished a different path for her, yet she chose her own. They wanted her to inherit their family business “Aird Inc.” but she had no desire to do so. When she finished university, she got access to her trust fund, which she used for “Caby’s”. Her divorce from Harge was the last straw for her parents to ignore her ever since. She doesn’t care much about their opinion anymore, but sometimes it would have been nice to hear from them.

The rejection from her parents is only one reason she always throws herself into work. The other one is that she prefers it much more than sitting at home alone every night.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

She blinks on her phone and rolls her eyes, “What is?” she answers.

“Hello to you too, Carol. What sunshine you are!” Abby retorts in a sarcastic tone.

Carol sighs, “I’m sorry, but compared to YOU, I’m still working. On OUR business!”

“Uhm... it’s Friday evening, sweety. I believe you can use a break now and then. Or sleep, or food, or...,” Abby trailers off.

“I think I sleep and eat enough. Thank you for your concern. Is that the reason you called me? To check on me? AGAIN?” her friend huffs, slightly annoyed.

“No, you dummy! I am asking you if you want to join for a drink at my place. You could use one, or two, or five. Perhaps even ten.”

Carol sighs again and falls back into her seat. Abby won’t accept a no, so maybe it would be best to come up with a compromise. She suggests, “You know what? Why don’t you come over with some food and help me? And as a thank you, we can do whatever you want afterwards.”

“Everything I want, huh?” the other one replies in a playful voice.

“Oh my god, you are such a child! Shut up and come over now. See you then.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

The blonde rolls her eyes and ends the call. Her friend regularly tries to convince her to meet new people and go out, but she always declines. What Abby means with “meeting new people” is hooking up with someone. And Carol isn’t the type for such a thing. Dating in her 40ies?

“Who wants to date a middle-aged woman anyway,” she thought.

It’s not only her age, but she’s also divorced and has a teenage daughter. Not the best attributes to most people.

After the separation from Harge, she barely had any dates or sex. Oh, and how much she misses the sex. To be so close to someone in the most intimate way; the after-sex cuddling and the stolen kisses. Isn’t it the most beautiful thing to look someone into their eyes while they are falling apart under you? To hear them screaming your name full of lust and their little moans now and then. The last time she has experienced that was already some time ago. Still, before getting disappointed again, she prefers to drink alone a glass of wine on her patio.

“A glass of wine never disappointed me,” she tries to convince herself.

Carol has a lot to be grateful for: Money, her own business, a marvellous best friend, and a beautiful daughter. The only thing she’s missing is love. The blonde knows that she doesn’t need another person to feel complete, but she misses having someone lying next to her at night, to give her good morning kisses and hold her when she’s sad.

Erasing her thoughts again, she gets up and adjusts her button-up shirt and applies some lipstick in the mirror. She doesn’t want to give her friend any more reasons to tease her by looking miserable.

Abby interrupts her by walking into their office with a bag in her hand. “Well, hello there!” she winks. “Want to make me even more jealous of your beauty? Sit down, Cinderella, I brought food.”

Carol says nothing and places herself in front of the table, awaiting the food. Her co-owner adds, “You know, you could wear a potato sack and would still be stunning. I don’t know how you can pull off such looks every day.” Carol blushes and eats.

They consume their takeout food and enjoy a glass of wine with it. In the background plays soothing jazz, and at that moment, everything feels fine.

. . .

**Sunday:**

It’s Sunday, and that means she can sleep in. After a fair amount of rest, she gets up and makes herself a fresh coffee. There’s nothing better than a tasty coffee in the morning to start your day. The blonde takes a book and sits down on the couch in the spacious living room. The bar-owner always had taste in interior design, which you can see as soon as you walk into her home. The house got decorated with bright colours, big plants in front of large windows and a high wooden ceiling. The backyard is an enticing garden with a pool, tall palm trees, colourful blossoming flowers, a seating area and a BBQ grill. The place looks like a dream.

Carol always enjoyed her home, but after Harge and Rindy moved out, the place got lonely. Her daughter left the suburbs to live in the capital with her dad. It’s way closer to her high-school than her mother’s place, once their family home. Harge left the house to Carol and moved into a penthouse in the city.

_Bing._

She looks at her phone and sees a message from her little girl. A smile appears on her face when she opens it.

**Rindy (10:05 am):** Hey, mum! Just wanted to let you know that I’ll spend my summer with you!!! Told it dad and he was okay with it. What do you think?? Love uuuu and miss you so much :(

**Carol (10:07 am):** OH MY GOD! That’s terrific news, sweetheart!! That also means we can smash a big b-day pool party for you! Love you too, darling!

**Rindy (10:10 am):** Oh, right! I totally forgot that my birthday is coming up soon, haha. Anyway, I’d love to! Can’t wait to see you in two weeks!

**Carol (10:12 am):** Well, that’s that. See you soon! I love you!

She can’t wait to see her daughter again. It has been quite some time since they saw each other. Carol was busy with work and Rindy with her exams but gladly, summer holidays are arriving.

With something to look forward to, she retakes her book and enjoys her day off.

. . .

**Tuesday:**

As expected, she forgets about the time and her surroundings. She didn’t even hear Abby coming in way too late. Carol’s been busy thinking about her daughter. She’s spending her summer holidays at her mother’s and is also celebrating her 15th birthday. Thus, the blonde wants most of it planned out before her daughter’s arrival. She needs to order a cake, buy decorations and gifts, send out invitations, and find waiters to help her at the party. There won’t just be teenagers, but also parents. They use those parties as an excuse for day drinking, Carol thought. While the kids enjoy their time in the pool, the adults are staying inside with food and drinks.

“Heeey, earth to Carol! What have you been up to, honey bunny?” Abby pinches Carol into her arm.

Startled by it, she answers, “Damn you, Abby! Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry, but you looked miserable and...”

“Wow, thank you. Always so kind,” Carol rolls her eyes.

“Let me finish!! I wanted to say that you looked miserable and lost in thoughts. We all know that you look hot. EVERYONE WITH EYES KNOWS. So, chill, jeez..” Abby groans.

“Abigail Gerhard, stop flirting and start working,” she winks. “Besides, ‘Honey Bunny’?! Really?” she laughs.

“Yes, sunshine!” Abby raises her brows and says confidently, "Sweet as honey, cuter than a bunny."

Carol bursts out in laughter, “Are women really falling for this when you take them home?”

“UH, that hurts,” Abby says dramatically and puts her hand on her chest, “I see you are no fun again, Mrs Aird.”

Her friend lets out a loud sigh and starts typing on her computer again. Abby walks behind Carol’s desk and leans forward to look at what she’s working on.

“Why the hell are you looking at unicorn cakes? Are you so frustrated that you order a full cake for yourself? With a unicorn on top? That’s weird. Even for you,” Abby states.

Carol is turning her chair and looking at Abby in disbelief, “Did you put Rum into your morning coffee, Ms Gerhard?! This cake is obviously not for me. It’s for my daughter! You know the small blonde girl that came out of my vagina years ago,” she says sarcastically.

Her friend shrugs, “Well, and that little vagina didn’t get any action ever since...”

Carol crosses her arms and tilts her head, “Tell me, why are we friends again?”

“Because I’m unique, magnificent, and you love me. So, now tell me, is this for Rindy’s birthday party? Do you need any help? I could help you if you want,” Carol’s friend answers.

“Ugh, yes. I already have enough work with our bar, but now it’s getting too much. I’m looking for cakes and decorations. Further, I already ordered the presents, but I’ve no nerve to look for people who could help me serving food to the kids’ parents,” she tells her friend. “And I don’t want to bother our employees with a private matter.”

Abby takes Carol’s hand and tells her, “Then give me this task. You already have enough to do.”

“That would help me a lot, thank you so much!” She says and hugs Abby.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll find us some cuties in sexy aprons, and..”

Carol puts her hands on her face and groans, “Oh god, I already have regrets I gave you that task.”

“Chill, sweet stuff. I’m sure my choice of people will blow your mind,” she laughs.

  


_Little did they know._

  


. . .

  


#### Therese

  


**Thursday:**

It’s a pleasant Thursday evening in June. She hears kids laughing outside and jumping into pools. The smell of a BBQ flies around. Summer is coming—And she can’t wait for the tropical days. The last months have been nerve-wracking and sleep-depriving. All she did was studying or working every day. Currently, she is tutoring Roy. One of several kids in the neighbourhood that receives private lessons from her. He needs some extra help in history for his last exam of the school year.

It got late. But she enjoys talking about history and ancient eras, especially when it involves art. Therese has always been at the top of her classes and can finally make use of her knowledge.

She’s studying “Fine Arts” with a specialization in photography at a university in the capital city. The young woman enjoys taking pictures to keep memories saved forever. It started with the first camera her parents gave her on her 13th birthday. It was an instant camera, and she took it everywhere she could. Therese captured everything—From the neighbour’s dog to her feet in the water. The camera felt like a diary to her. Now, she’s in her mid-20ies trying to make money out of her hobby. She already did several mini-photographing-jobs, but she’s looking for something bigger. When the brunette finishes with her master studies, she hopes to work for a newspaper, but until then she needs to keep her two jobs.

“Therese, how should I memorize so many centuries? I will fail so badly at this exam!” Roy whines.

The woman grins, “Don’t worry.” She grabs her bag and takes something out, “Ah! Here it is,” Therese gives Roy a box. “These are learning cards I made back then. They helped me to memorize the most important pieces of information.”

Roy’s eyes light up, and he surprises Therese with a hug. “Oh, Therese! Thank you so much, you saved my day! Would you like to stay over for dinner with my parents? As a thank you? Pleeeease!” She chuckles and welcomes the invitation. It has been years since she had dinner as a family.

Therese lives with her mother, Linda, because she can’t afford to stay at the university campus or to rent an apartment close to it. She appreciates living at home, but being with her mother under a roof is draining her. Her mum is suffering from depression and alcoholism since her spouse died from lung cancer. It was a shock for the entire family. Mostly because he died soon after they got the diagnosis―It put their lives upside down from one day to another.

Therese tries to help her mother as much as she can but feels helpless most of the time. The money her father left her is enough for paying her studies. Sadly, not enough to live in the city close to the university. She hopes she saves enough up one day and gets a decent job to leave this place for good. The brunette doesn’t want to let her mother alone, but she has to look after herself as well, and all this town is giving her is sadness.

Besides tutoring, she works behind a counter in the local cinema with her best friend, Dannie. Having two jobs and studying takes a lot of strength and time from her. But she doesn’t want to complain because she has a goal in sight, leaving and working as a photographer. Therese’s glad she has her best friend, Dannie, who she met in high school. He always has her back, no matter what.

Mrs Allen interrupts the tutoring, “Sorry you two, but dinner’s ready!”

Roy and Therese pack their things away and help his mother to make the dining table ready. The Allen’s always seem to be happy with each other. She never saw them fighting or arguing. The brunette can’t relate because when her dad was still alive, he and her mother were constantly arguing over something. All she could do was put on headphones and turn the music up.

“So, how’s the lesson going?” Mrs Allen is looking between Roy and Therese.

Her son sighs, “There’s still a lot to do, but Therese is helping me so much. She even gave me her learning cards!”

“Well, that sounds like you are making progress, and that is the most important thing,” she answers him with a smile and then looks at Therese.

“Thank you for taking the time to help him. We really appreciate it.”

“Oh, don’t worry. History was one of my favourite topics in school. Also, I’m trying to save up some money, so I was glad when you called me if I could help,” Therese’s telling Mrs Allen.

“Ah, you are saving up for an apartment, aren’t you?”

“Well, technically, yes, but currently I need a new lens for my camera. It broke last week...,” the brunette tells with a sad face.

Roy’s father suddenly speaks up, “You need some extra cash? Because wait, maybe I’ve something to help you...” He stands up from the table looking for something. He comes back with a card in his hands and gives it to the tutor. “Here, the Aird’s, you know, the ones that live across the street?”

“Yes?” Therese looks at him questioning.

“Well, apparently they are giving a party for their daughter. And for that, they need people to help with the food. I don’t know the details, but call this number if you want the job.”

She takes the card and thanks Roy’s father.

. . .

**Saturday:**

Therese lets out a loud groan with her face in her hands. These exams are killing her, and she can’t read any more notes. Her head hurts already so much, it could explode any second.

“Why am I doing this again? Ah, exactly, because I finally want to leave this damn place,” she tells herself. Her master program takes her longer than expected. When her father died, she took some time off to help her mother out. She misses her dad every day and wishes he would still be with her. It’s not the same anymore without him. Her mother feels mostly depressed and is trying to drink her sorrows away. And when she doesn’t drink, she is working to forget everything which reminds her of her lost husband.

Therese closes her notebooks with a loud sigh and gets up to reach for her headphones. She sits down at her bed and puts some music on. When the brunette leans back, she sees the card Mr Allen gave her the other day on her nightstand. The young woman takes the item and reads in handwritten letters the name “Abby” and a telephone number.

“Abby?” surprised by Mrs Aird’s first name. _She could have sworn it was something like Carolyn or Cate._ Never mind, the brunette hasn’t seen the woman for years, even though she lives across the street. Rumour has it that the blonde is barely at home. She wonders how the woman is like after all those years.

Therese breathes in and out, trying to find the courage to call her. It rings several times until someone picks up.

“Hello?” the woman on the other end says.

Therese responds nervously, “Oh hello, I... I’m Therese Belivet. I got your number from Mr Allen the other day. He told me you are looking for help? Something about a party, is that right?”

“Ah, yes, sweetheart. That’s true. We are looking for 2-3 people who could help us out for an evening. It’s well paid because... honestly, we are desperate to find someone,” she laughs. “Anyway, the birthday party would be in one week on Saturday, starting at 3 pm. Do you have time?”

“Totally. That would work out fine for me. Should I bring someone? I mean to help, obviously,” Therese suggests. In her mind, she sees herself already dragging Dannie with her.

“God, yes, please! So, is this a yes? I can send you the details as soon as possible.”

“It is a yes! Thank you so much, Ma’am.”

Visibly shocked, Abby retorts, “Oh, please don’t call me ‘Ma’am’, it makes me feel older than I am,” she laughs. “Anyway, thank you! I'll send you more info soon.”

“Okay. See you then. Bye!” Therese responds and ends the call.

Well, that was awkward. This didn’t sound like Mrs Aird at all. At least, what she remembers about her neighbour. The brunette swears that voice belonged to someone else. Her neighbour always had this deep and sensual voice. “Wow,” her detailed memory surprises her.

  


That will be an interesting party.

  



	2. Perfect Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese is at Rindy's B-Day party and gets a little bit too bold. 
> 
> ___________
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Git <3

  


**Saturday:**

It has been a week since her call with Abby. Therese lies if she says she isn't nervous. The brunette hasn't met her neighbours for years. She knows the Aird's, well mostly Mr Aird, because he often visited them when her dad was still alive. They always had a good relationship with one another. But she's wondering why her mother stopped having contact with them. The last time Therese saw Mrs Aird was when her parents went with her to one of their neighbour's BBQs. Rindy was only a child back then, and now she celebrates her 15th birthday. How times fly by.

When the brunette was tutoring Roy again this week, Mrs Allen was chit-chatting about Therese's neighbours. The tutor isn't much into that kind of talk, but she listened to it nevertheless. According to Roy's mother's babbling, her neighbours aren't together anymore and separated some time ago. They divorced soon after their split.

"How could I not know this?" the brunette thought. "I mean, they are my neighbours and were friends of my parents?" But honestly, why does she even care?

Never mind, Therese walks downstairs to grab something to eat before leaving to work. When she enters the kitchen, she meets her mother.

"What are you doing here?" the parent questioning her daughter.

"Preparing myself some food? What else should I do in a kitchen?" Therese answers irritated.

"I meant at home. I hardly see you anymore."

The daughter rolls her eyes, "Well, I could say the same about you."

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your mother, for fuck's sake!"

"And? What about it?" she raises her voice. "You haven't been a parent since dad died. You are never at home, and when you are, you are drunk! So, don't show up now and play the mother!" Therese spats. "All you do lately is being miserable. I know you miss him, so do I, but you can't go on like this anymore!"

Linda remains silent. She wasn't expecting these comments from Therese. But her daughter has enough. She has enough of feeling alone, never seeing her mother, keeping the house clean while she also has to work and study.

The parent still stands there and stares into her eyes. Quickly, she turns and slams her bedroom door. "Great," Therese says. "That worked out well."

After finishing her meal, she gets ready for her job. Abby sent her a message to be there at 2 pm to receive introductions beforehand. Therese chooses black skinny jeans and a black button-up. The hair gets into a bun, and her face gets some make-up. She puts on black eyeliner and some highlights on her cheeks. Therese feels like she needs to look good tonight because of all these upper-class people she will meet there. Which is a dumb thought. She's there to earn some money, not to impress someone.

The doorbell rings, and she sprints downstairs. It's Dannie, her best friend, who comes with her. 

When he sees Therese, his eyes shoot wide, "WOW! Therese! You look amazing. Like, holy shit!"

She shakes her head and laughs, "Why, thank you, bud! You don't look so bad yourself either," she smiles. "Wait here. I'm grabbing my bag, and then off we go."

The young woman runs up the stairs until her mum stops her. "Where are you going now? We could talk about earlier. Listen, I..."

Therese stops her, "No. You listen. I told you how I feel, and there's nothing to add. Also, I can't do this right now—I need to leave to get to the Aird's."

"The Aird's? I... How? I mean, why? What are you doing there?" her mother answers nervously.

Therese realizes a change of tone in her mother's voice. She raises an eyebrow, "Well, I work there. They have a party and need some help." Why would her mum care? Why is she so weird when it comes to their neighbours?

"I... Okay," Linda breathes out. "Send them my greetings." And with that she disappears again, leaving Therese even more confused than before. But she has no time anymore–she takes her bag, grabs Dannie's hand and runs with him across the street.

  


. . .

  


**Meanwhile, in Carol's house:**

It's early afternoon, and Carol is already losing her mind.

"Oh god, oh god, OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she cries hysterically while running up and down.

Abby follows her with her eyes and a perplexed face, "Can you tell me what's wrong with you?! I mean, at first, it was funny to me, but now, it's getting a little sad."

It has been some busy days for the blonde. Several clients booked their bar for events. Thus, the two co-owners had a lot to coordinate. In the little free time she had, Carol planned the birthday party for her daughter, Rindy. She picked her up at Harge's just some days ago.

The parent wants everything to work out correctly for two reasons. First, they celebrated Rindy's last birthdays at her ex-husband's place, and now it's finally her turn. Second, she didn't throw any parties or invited several people over since they split. Carol tried to avoid annoying questions, the neighbour's gossip and their sad looks. Their separation wasn't ugly―It was a relief for Carol and Harge. It didn't work out anymore for them. And ever since, she tries so hard to get a restart. She set herself two new ambitious goals: To meet new people and find love again, eventually. For now, she is failing these targets miserably.

"Are you really asking me what's wrong with me?!" Carol stops in front of Abby, both hands on her hips. "I still don't know what to wear! I thought I had several choices, but honestly, I'm not satisfied with any of them anymore."

Abby knows her friend. When she gets stressed, she gets in full drama queen-mode. "First of all, can you sit the fuck down? You're running up and down drives me nuts! Second, let me narrow down your outfits to two options, and you'll make the final decision," Abby tries to calm her down. "I know this is important to you, but freaking out won't help you, sweetheart."

"Yes, I... I know. It's just... I haven't seen some of these parents since the divorce and I just... I don't want to look like an old divorced lady that sits alone all day and..."

"Carol, honey," Abby laughs, "You realize that you just described yourself, don't you?"

Carol stands in front of her with an open mouth, "I MIGHT BE ALL THOSE THINGS, BUT I AM CERTAINLY NOT OLD!" she answers, shocked.

They both look at each other and laugh.

"Anyway, YOUNG LADY. What about these two outfits?" Abby puts the clothes on Carol's bed. "To be honest, yes, it is a little over-the-top for a teen's birthday party but... I don't care. You should go for it!"

"You know what? Fuck it. I'll wear it. I want to feel good. I'll dress to impress," she winks.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The doorbell rings. Abby jumps up, "I'll get that. That will probably be the two who help us out with the food and drinks and all that jazz. You should get ready―See you in a bit." And with that, she leaves the room.

. . .

When Abby opens the door, Therese and Dannie stand in front of her. "Oh, hello, you two. I'm Abby. Come in!"

As Therese already guessed right, the name "Abby" doesn't belong to her neighbour.

"Sorry I want to introduce myself," Abby says while they walk into the house. "I'm Mrs Aird's best friend, and I helped her with some planning. But enough of myself, I'll show you around," she smiles.

Therese remembers that this house is impressively huge, but it seems like it got renovated and a new interior. Oh, what she would give to live in here.

"And that's the kitchen where you prepare the drinks and plates. I guess it will be easier if one of you prepares the stuff and the other one serves it. What do you think?" Abby looks between Therese and Dannie.

"Sounds good to me," Dannie smiles.

"To me too," Therese adds.

Abby shows them the rest of the kitchen where the alcoholic beverages are, the juice for the kids, the birthday cake, and so much more.

  


. . .

  


**A few hours later**

Therese didn't leave the kitchen ever since. Dannie serves the guests, and therefore she stays in the kitchen. Not that she cares much, but she still hasn't seen the host or the birthday child. The only updates Dannie give her are: The kids go crazy in the pool and the parents drink like there's no tomorrow.

She takes a bathroom break when she sees a familiar face.

"Mr Aird, is that you?" she looks questioning.

"Oh my goodness, Therese! W... What are you doing here?" he walks towards her. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

"You didn't know? I work here. I am stuck in the kitchen and prepare all the cocktails and stuff for you guys," she chuckles.

"Ah, that's why they taste so good," he grins but seems a little nervous. "I... I don't want to hold you up any longer. We should catch up one day," he offers. 

"We definitely should," she grins. And with that, they hug and say their goodbyes. "Okay, that was a little weird," Therese mumbles to herself as turns to the bathroom.

Back in the kitchen, she meets Dannie. "Hey Terry, there you are. I think the guests are leaving now, and it's getting late. I was wondering if it's okay if I leave earlier? I need to bring back the car to my friend."

"Oh, don't worry! I am almost finished here, anyway. But say bye to Abby and the Aird's."

"I will," he nods. "I'm sorry you were stuck in here. The party was huuuuuuge. Towards the end, Abby got a little drunk. I swear, this woman is a treat," he laughs while packing his stuff.

Therese hugs him goodbye, "Thank you for coming with me. We got some cash again, which means one step closer to our goal, bud!"

They are all smiles until her best friend leaves.

The brunette is cleaning the last glasses when she notices someone is entering the room. She hears the person saying, "I'm sorry! Harge told me there's someone in here I have to meet." And with that, Therese turns around.

It’s the host of the evening in all her glory. Therese opens her mouth to say something, but she can't. The beauty of the woman in front of her blows the young woman away. Therese remembers Mrs Aird's fashionable taste, but she didn't remember how breathtaking she looks. That woman is literally out of this world. Does she even age? She seems timeless.

Her neighbour is one of those women that enters a room, and everyone is looking at her. And Therese is one of them. But, how couldn't she? The woman wears a tight red dress that ends above her knees and black heels. Her blonde wavy hair touches her shoulders, and she has a smirk on her cherry-red lips. Around her eyes and her mouth, she has little wrinkles. Her cheekbones are high, and she has a jawline to kill for.

_She looks astonishing._

"Okay, get a grip, Therese. It's getting embarrassing," her words flying through her mind. "She's your neighbour, the host of the party, and she's paying you. No time to enjoy the beauty."

Suddenly, the blonde is breaking the silence that felt endless.

"Are you... No. That can't be," she pauses. "Is it you, Therese?" the host is dumbfounded.

Therese steps closer to her, reaching for her hand to shake, "Yes. Hi, Mrs Aird. Long time no see, right?" she jokes nervously. The hand of the older woman feels soft. She's wearing black nail polish and a ring. Therese swallows hard.

The silence gets awkward again until Mrs Aird talks, "I... can't believe it. How long has it been?" She pauses, "Look at you! I mean... You must be somewhere in your mid-twenties already. I can't believe how the times went by. You look amazing!"

"I wish I was looking only half as amazing as you, Mrs Aird," Therese retorts dreamingly.

The mind of the brunette goes blank. _Did she just say that? DID SHE? Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! Why did I say this? WHY, THERESE, WHY???_

Her mind is a roller coaster. _When did I get so bold? And why NOW? I want to abort that conversation. ABORT. ABORT!!!!_ From all embarrassing conversations she had, this one would be on top.

Her neighbour smirks and bites her lips. "If this isn't the nicest thing someone told me for quite some time," she chuckles.

"I am so so sorry, Mrs Aird. I don't know what came over me," Therese panics.

"I guess you like my today's outfit?" A smirk appears again on the blonde's mouth, like she gained confidence from Therese's words.

"I think I made that very clear just some minutes ago. I apologize again for being so bold," Therese puts her hands on her face of embarrassment.

Her neighbour smiles and removes Therese's hands from her face. "Don't be silly. Sit down with me, sweetheart, and tell me what's going on in your life." After a break, she adds, "And please, call me Carol."

_Carol._

. . .

**Monday**

Therese lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hasn't seen her mother since Saturday before she left.

_Saturday._

She still hasn't processed the conversation with Carol.

_Carol._ What a beautiful name it is. It fits her perfectly.

After they sat down together, they had a little talk. Nothing too deep, just a little small talk. Therese remembers the dress she was wearing and her deep blue eyes. How can this woman be over 40? _Every part of her looks captivating._

The brunette has to admit she felt a little intimidated by Carol. The older woman was so eloquent with her words and her intriguing voice. Therese could have listened to her for hours.

"Okay, get a grip, girl," she tells herself out loud. "It gets ridiculous."

She jumps under the shower when she hears her phone ring.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

With just a towel around her body and wet hair, she runs to her phone.

"Hello?" She answers, out of breath.

"Hi, Therese. This is Carol."

Well, that's surprising. Therese needs to sit down for that talk, knowing that it might end up embarrassing again.

Her neighbour adds, "I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue. You must wonder where I got your phone number from..."

"Not really. I guess Abby gave it to you."

"Right, I forgot that you already know each other," she pauses. "Thank you for Saturday. I mean... For your help at Rindy's birthday party."

Therese smiles, "You are welcome. I enjoyed it, even though it was stressful. You guys can drink!"

Carol laughs at the other end, "I'm so sorry. I guess we had quite some blast, especially Abby."

"Dannie told me so. Seems like she's a party on two legs," Therese says jokingly.

"You can say so," her neighbour answers. "Honestly, the reason I'm calling you is... I heard that you are also a tutor, is that right?"

"Yes, tots. I've been doing that for a while already."

"I see. Well, I was hoping... I thought you might help Rindy? I mean, only if you have time. She needs a heads-up before the new school year... She's been struggling in maths so much. And maybe... Maybe you could help her?" Carol asks Therese in her soothing voice.

Maths? Therese hates maths. If she could choose one of her most hated school subjects, it would be maths. Are there even people out there who like it? And if yes, are they okay? There's nothing to like about maths, and she is glad that she isn't in high school anymore.

"I can help," Therese blurts out. Well. That worked out perfectly. Why did she say yes? Her maths knowledge is rather average. "When would you like to start?"

"Oh, darling. That's wonderful! How about tomorrow at 4 pm?" Carol sounds cheerful.

"That works great. Then let's see each other tomorrow, Mrs Aird. I mean, Carol. Carol, of course," Therese was rambling.

There are light chuckles on the other end. "Well, that's that. See you tomorrow, Therese." And with that, the call ended.

The brunette throws her phone away and runs around in her room. She's opening every drawer and looking for her high school maths books. She definitely needs to refresh her knowledge.

  


"What did I get myself into?"

  



	3. Music To My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Therese teaches maths without having a clue and Rindy having a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments at the bottom if you have questions :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Git <3
> 
> ___________

Therese is sitting at her desk while staring out of the window. She drank several cups of coffee because she had a long night. The young woman tried to memorize as much as she could to teach Rindy maths. Yes—Therese did _that._ Instead of completing projects or learning for her exams, she sat there and studied calculus. Therese is the epitome of chaos.

A gentle knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts. It's her best friend, Dannie.

"Oh, Dannie. I didn't know you want to come over? Or did you tell me and I forgot? I'm so sorry!" Therese reacts surprised.

"No, no. I had some free time and thought I'd visit you. By the way, you didn't lock the door! It would be better if you do when you are alone all the time," he tells her in a concerned tone.

"Damn, I totally forgot. Thanks for the reminder! I'm... well, I'm a mess at the moment, as you can see...," pointing at her messy hair and her dirty clothes.

"Does it have to do with the math books that are scattered on your bed? Did I miss something? Did you change your major? Because, Terry, we both know you are terrible in maths!"

Therese falls back into her seat and lets out a loud groan. "Let's say... I got myself into something where I can't get out of it anymore."

Dannie looks at her, baffled. "Can you elaborate?"

The brunette closes her eyes and lets out a loud sigh. "Well, Carol. I mean, you know Mrs Aird, asked me to tutor her daughter, and she needs help in maths," Therese answers while she looks away from her friend.

"Carol?! Since when are you on the first-name basis?" He looks questioningly at her. "And why the hell did you say yes to the tutoring?"

"Weeeell," Therese chuckles nervously. "We had a brief chat after you left the party and I don't know... I couldn't say 'no' to her. I mean... you've seen her!"

"Oh god, Terry. NO!"

"What?"

He falls over the books on her bed and laughs out loud. "Nothing," he closes his mouth, trying not to laugh anymore. "Just, keep me updated on that, okay?"

"You are weird. But okay, I will."

"Alright, I'll leave then again and let you study. Let's meet up soon. Maybe for a drink?"

"Sounds great, Dannie."

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves again.

. . . 

She glances at her watch and realizes it's already 2 pm. Rindy expects her to meet at 4 pm. Thus, she cooks herself a little snack and jumps under the shower. The young woman feels glad she still had all notes from math class she could bring to the tutor session. Therese packs her backpack and leaves.

She hesitates when she reaches the front door of her neighbours. What is she even doing here? She's awful in maths. How will she be capable of selling it like she knows what she's teaching?

Ever since she met Carol, her thoughts are playing ping pong all day. Therese has no clue why her mind betrays her like this. The voice in her head sounds bold, but Real-Therese is in a constant mode of panic. Like right now.

"Ugh," she groans and knocks on the heavy door. Some seconds later, someone opens the door. _It's Carol._ She has a smirk on her face and was awaiting Therese. The older woman wears blue pants and a white button-up shirt with the top 3 buttons open. Around her neck hangs a long golden necklace that ends right above her breasts, and her hair is up in a bun. How does her neighbour look like this even at home? Is there a moment where she doesn't look just perfect?

"Trying not to gawk at her should be an Olympic discipline," she says in her mind. _GOD, THERESE. Be chill and shut your damn mouth._

It doesn't help that Carol puts her arms around Therese and hugs her. "Hey, sweetheart. Happy to see you again," she grins at her. "Thank you, that you had time to come over and... well, tutor Rindy."

"Oh, don't mind, Carol. Of course, I will help you. Rindy―I meant to help Rindy," she rambles.

Her neighbour chuckles, "Then make yourself comfy over there. I'll tell Rindy that you are here." And with that, she leaves for now.

. . .

The tutor session goes surprisingly smoothly. Rindy doesn't ask many questions and is mostly accepting the rules of maths. So good so far because Therese isn't sure how much more effort she can put into selling her average knowledge as perfect. At least it works for now, and maybe Carol's daughter doesn't require many tutor sessions, anyway.

"Therese, I know you get paid for teaching me maths but for the love of God, can we stop for now? It's been almost 2 hours, and I'm not sure how much more I can take," Rindy groans.

Her tutor grins, "Don't worry. I feel the same way. Also, you aren't so bad in maths—why does your mom want to get private lessons?"

"I wish I knew. My mum had this idea out of the blue and meant that I could need it," she sighs. "I mean I prefer better grades too, but she could chill for once? It's summer holidays!"

"She's your parent, after all. I'm certain she just means well."

"I guess. I hope she looks after herself like she does for me," Rindy tells Therese.

"What do you mean? Your mum looks perfectly fine to me," the tutor smiles subtly, knowing that Rindy didn't mean her mum's looks.

"Yeah, but she isn't going out much, and most of the time she's working. I wonder how she takes care of everything without having a moment to exhale," Rindy worries.

Therese looks at Rindy, "Don't worry too much. Maybe that's what she desires or chooses for now. We all have phases like that."

"Maybe you are right," the youngest Aird nods.

  


. . .

  


#### Rindy

Therese made a good point. Maybe she overthinks it too much. But whenever she calls her mum, she's in the office or at home. And also, now, it's mostly the two of them. Doesn't she feel lonely?

Her mother enters the room, "Oh, did you already finish? How did it go?"

"It went well, actually. I don't think you need to worry too much about Rindy. She's smart, like her mother," Therese grins at Carol.

Her mum laughs and strokes Therese's arm, "You're too kind. Perhaps she just needs someone to refresh her knowledge."

Can they stop talking about her when she's literally in front of them? "Hey, guys. You realize I'm standing here next to you. So, you can talk to me instead of talking ABOUT me," she rolls her eyes. Her mother and Therese look at her. "And yes, perhaps I just need to work through some maths exercises with Therese to revive what I already know. So, no need for a whole summer teaching session," Rindy crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I meant it well, Rindy. Also, Therese is a magnificent tutor―I only heard wonderful things about her," she winks at Therese.

"No need to exaggerate, Carol," the brunette laughs.

"Just telling the truth, darling." They smile at each other.

Rindy looks between them. Her mum seems to like the neighbour. She mentioned the tutor after her birthday party when they had some chatter in the kitchen. Maybe her parent finally found someone to bond with and build a friendship? Rindy would love nothing more for her mum than to find another friend.

And at that moment, Rindy comes up with an idea. If she wants her mum to have a new friend, maybe she can help her.

"You know what, mum? You are right. Therese teaches excellent. Perhaps she can come over again this week?"

"Out of a sudden?!" Carol looks at her daughter.

"Yes, I changed my mind. You were right," Rindy tries to sound serious. "So, Therese. Could you?"

"I... I guess?"

"Excellent," she smirks mischievously before she hugs her tutor goodbye.

  


. . .

  


#### Therese

Yesterday has been a long day for Therese. She prepared a lot for her teaching lesson and then stayed at the Aird's for over 2 hours. Afterwards, she finally started with her own studies. Hence, she spent a long night again with tons of books spread in front of her.

The last weeks have been stressful. The brunette is at the end of her master studies. Additionally, she works as a tutor and occasionally in the cinema, whenever they need her. She barely has any time for herself.

Therefore, she lets in some water into her bathtub. She deserves a foamy bubble bath with pleasant music to relax. Therese jumps into it and puts her headphones on, which she connected with her phone next to her.

She closes her eyes and lets her mind float around. The brunette's glad that she took so many small jobs to earn money because she could save a lot already. The only downside of her working so hard is that she barely moved on with her university classes. Therese needs to put more hours into studying if she wants to finish uni and get a full-time job as a photographer. "One step after another," she tells herself. The goal of leaving to move into the city comes closer, and that gives her strength.

The relationship with her mum didn't get any better since their last argument. Therese is still avoiding her because she can't find the energy to talk with her. She needs to do it, she knows, but right now she doesn't have time for it.

Linda, her mother, is still persistent and tries to talk with her. Yesterday, she asked Therese why she was at the Aird's again, after seeing her leaving their home. Is she spying on her now or what? What's her deal with them? She guesses that her mum is just nosy out of boredom.

Therese stops her thoughts and notices how her body relaxes to the melody that is playing. Suddenly, her phone lights up and makes a noise.

_Biiing. Biiing. Biiing._

The sound startles her so much that she sits up in the tub. Because of the movement, her phone almost falls into the water. In the last second, she's able to catch it. The brunette puts her hand on her chest and breaths out, trying to calm down again. When she glances at her phone, she sees a new message.

**Carol (05:13 pm):** Hey, Therese! How are you? I just wanted to tell you 'thank you' for your help yesterday. It was lovely to see you again and have a chat. It looks like Rindy appreciated the tutor session after all :-) So, I was wondering... Would you be free to tutor her again on Friday at 4 pm? Love, Carol.

Therese smiles when she reads the text. Carol's the most likeable person she has ever met. The older woman is always polite and charming, which makes Therese's heart flutter.

**Therese (05:15 pm):** Hi, Carol. I'm fine—just a little sleep-deprived ;). How are you? Busy at work? And yes, I'll come over on Friday. I am looking forward to meeting Rindy and you again.

**Carol (05:18 pm):** Sleep-deprived? What, or rather who keeps you up so long? ;-) Oh, I'm okay. I had a wonderful week so far. A bit stressful, but that's alright. Thank you for taking the time to tutor Rindy. I'll let her know that you come over!

"Wait. What? Did she just ask me 'who keeps you up so long?'" Therese is asking herself. If Carol only knew it was actually her. Last week, she was working long at her neighbour's home, and the other day she studied maths until dawn. But honestly, she'd do it all over again for her.

She ignores the question. But still answers her—Not being able to stop texting with her.

**Therese (05:23 pm):** Happy to hear. It sounds like your business is going very well! You deserve all the success. :)

Was that now too much? "Eh, who cares? It's not like I haven't said worse things already," she laughs at herself.

**Carol (05:24 pm):** You are too sweet, Therese. I'm not sure if I deserve all these kind words. But I happily accept it :-)

**Therese (05:25 pm):** You deserve them and much more.

And with that, the brunette hits "send". "Fuck. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET SO BOLD WITH THAT WOMAN" Therese groans out. Everything with Carol is so easy. TOO EASY. For whichever reason, it's like her mind stops working whenever she talks with her. All the words come out of her mouth without having time to re-think.

Several minutes pass by without receiving an answer. Therese already gets nervous when she hears her phone again.

**Carol (05:34 pm):** And so do you.

She glares at her screen for what feels like an hour. The voice in her head is screaming while her mind tries to process the information.

Therese puts the phone away and finishes her bathing session.

. . .

It's Friday again, and Therese tutors Rindy, while trying to look like she understands what she's teaching her. The girl didn't get suspicious yet, so that's a big plus for Therese's acting skills.

She's here already for an hour and hasn't met Carol yet. It was Rindy who opened the door for her, not her mother like the last time. The tutor wonders where she is. They didn't talk again after texting the other day.

Another 30 minutes pass when she hears her. The clicking sound of her high-heels comes to her ears. Therese peeks up from the books when Carol enters the room smiling at them. The blonde looks stunning as always. She wears a black suit with a button-up under it; her lips have the signature cherry-red colour, and her hair is in an updo. _Wherever Carol is, she's always the most beautiful woman in the room._ For a moment, Therese forgets how to breathe.

"Hello, you two," Carol smiles at them. "I'm so sorry for being late, but I had to finish something at work."

"Don't worry, mum. We were busy with some boring math formulas anyway," Rindy grimaces.

Therese giggles, "It wasn't that bad, but I think we finished for today, anyway."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Rindy blurts out, recalling that she wants her mother and her tutor to befriend.

"I... well, only if that's okay for you, Carol? I don't want to overstep," the brunette looks at her neighbour.

"Therese," Carol chuckles, "You are very welcome to stay."

  


. . .

  


#### Rindy

Her idea works out so far. She got Therese to stay for dinner and to spend more time with them. Rindy knows that her plan is odd, but if it helps her mother to get happy and be able to build a new friendship, then she'll do it. Aunt Abby usually hangs out with her mum. But since they co-own "Caby's", she's often out-of-town because of business appointments.

Therese helps her to set up the dining table, while her mum is finishing up the meal.

"Rindy, sweety, could you come and help me cut the carrots, please?" her mum calls out of the kitchen.

"Why not Therese? I'm so clumsy. I'm sure she's a better help than I'd be," and takes her teacher to the kitchen.

"Um... okay. Yeah, I can try?!" Therese looks at Rindy questioning.

Carol rolls her eyes, "Rindy, she's our guest!!!"

"No, no. Don't worry, Carol. I'd love to help you," the brunette smiles.

With that, the daughter goes back to the table and plays with her phone while she's eavesdropping them.

"You shouldn't help me. We invited you, and you are our guest," the older woman looks at the brunette.

Therese puts her hand on Carol's shoulder and tells her, "Carol, I said it's okay. So, please, let me help you. Will you?"

There's a slight blush on the blonde's cheeks.

. . .

The dinner goes by smoothly. They are having fun with each other and Rindy likes when Therese is around. Her tutor is a genuinely lovely person, but Rindy's wondering why she's teaching maths. Let's just say Therese's maths is average and as much as she tries to hide it, Rindy got aware of it. The teen hasn't told her mother yet, because she knows that Therese depends on the salary of the tutor sessions.

"Wow, that meal was delicious. I think I haven't eaten so well for a long time," Therese is stroking her full belly while falling back into the seat.

"You know, we've still got something left...," Carol's pointing at the food.

"Oh, god, no. Trust me, I'd eat more, but I think I'm exploding any second," the tutor sighs.

"You know what?" the daughter interrupts their conversation, deciding it's the best moment to blurt out a question. "Why don't you both go out for a drink some time?"

Carol and Therese look at her, dumbfounded, "What?" Both say in unison.

"You both are working too much, and you get along well. I think you should get out and have a drink," and with that, Rindy takes her plate and leaves without waiting for an answer.

  


. . .

  


#### Therese

She doesn't know what to say. Rindy put that question into the room and left her and Carol to answer it. The blonde stares at her. It makes Therese nervous because she always gets lost in the sapphire-blue eyes. The more time she spends with her close, the more she gets aware of the blonde's intense perfume too. Her neighbour smells like roses. Carol smells like a field of flowers graced with thousands of roses on a sunny summer day. Everything about the older woman is breathtaking.

The brunette looks down and sees her fingers fidgeting while she still tries to figure out what to say. Therese gets either overly bold with her neighbour or too nervous. There's no in-between.

"Would you?" Carol's soothing voice breaks the silence. "Go out with me and have a drink?"

Therese looks up again, "I... I mean. Yes, Carol. I'd love to. But only if you really want to, not only because Rindy proposed it...."

Her neighbour puts her palm on Therese's which is resting on the table, "Yes, I want to," she smirks. "When do you have time?" 

  


"For you? Any time."


	4. Diamond Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese feelings are a whirlwind. Something happens that changes everything.
> 
> The whole chapter is written in Therese's POV.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Git <3
> 
> ___________

She is resting in her king-sized bed and staring at the ceiling. Therese’s life has changed over the last 3 weeks. Before, she lived from day-to-day, but now her life is like a beautiful rollercoaster which provides loads of surprises. Every day is like one of these fast rides, that goes up slowly and remains there for a while to make it extra thrilling. And when it gets down and into the corners, it gives you a tingly feeling in your belly and weak limbs. When the ride ends, you feel blown away, like a new person.

That’s precisely how Therese feels. Ever since she worked at Rindy’s birthday party, her life went upside down. In a positive way.

It has been several days since Carol asked her to grab a drink. Well, technically, it was Rindy. This teenage girl is something else. Honestly, she didn’t see that coming, but she isn’t complaining. The brunette would have never had the guts to ask Carol out for a drink. Her neighbour makes her way too fussy. Therese is wondering why. Maybe because she’s way older than her? Because the blonde’s an adult who’s outstanding and smart? And did she say beautiful? If she has to choose one word to describe Carol, it would be ‘beautiful’. The older woman looks like someone who knows what she wants and will do everything to get it. And oh wow, if that isn’t a hot attribute.

Wait. Did Therese just say “hot”? Her brain is like mush when it comes to the blonde woman. It feels like she stops thinking and blurts out whatever comes into her mind. There were already several embarrassing moments where she wished she could turn back time. Carol never seemed to care or just acted like she didn’t hear Therese's rambling. Maybe it’s better if she doesn’t know what the blonde thinks.

Therese sighs and picks up her phone. They both didn’t text again since their last time. Perhaps Carol isn’t much of a texter? Is she one of those people who prefer to call someone? Ugh. Better not. There’s nothing worse than folks who call you mid-texting.

Maybe her neighbour also doesn’t know what to say? I mean, what should they talk outside the tutor sessions? _Oh god._ If she doesn’t know what to write via text message, what should she talk with her during a night out? Perhaps they need to get to know each other better.

Therese unlocks her mobile and starts writing.

**Therese (03:46 pm):** Hey Carol! How was your weekend? Did you and Rindy have a wonderful time?

Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad. Therese’s glad she dared to start the conversation.

**Carol (03:55 pm):** Hi, there! What a lovely surprise hearing from you. Rindy and I had some fabulous days together, thank you. How are you? What did you do?

**Therese (04:01 pm):** Aw, happy to hear. Did you do something special? I’m fine, thanks. Ugh, I mostly spent my days studying for uni.

**Carol: (04:05 pm):** We went out to watch a movie, cooked together, went shopping... Look at you, what an excellent student you are. Always studying ;)

**Therese (04:07 pm):** “That excellent student” who prefers to procrastinate most of her time, yes haha

Oh god, she sounds like a fool.

**Carol (04:09 pm):** I’m sure you are doing fine! Therese, something else. Are you free this Friday to catch that drink with me?

**Therese (04:10 pm):** Yes! I absolutely am. Let’s meet at 8 pm? Or later? Not sure if you have plans with Rindy...

**Carol (04:13 pm):** 8 is excellent. Don’t worry about Rindy. I’m all yours.

Therese suddenly chokes on her water. She texted me, “I’m all yours”? _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Is Carol even aware of how that sounds?

The tutor is glad they are texting and not talking on the phone because she would have imploded. To hear such words out of Carol’s mouth, in her deep soothing voice?

Therese tries to compose herself and starts writing again.

**Therese (04:26 pm):** Then it’s set. Can’t wait...

**Carol (04:30 pm):** And neither can I ;)

She keeps holding the phone in her palm and goes over the text several times. Therese can’t hold back a smile.

. . .

The young woman fell asleep on her desk with her head on a book. She wants to finish her last exams and does long nights to read every assignment she got. Therese wakes up abruptly when her mother walks into her room without knocking.

“I thought you were reading?” Linda says in an annoyed expression.

“I fell asleep because I studied for the entire night. Why do you even care? I am not 12 anymore,” Therese retorts while rubbing her eyes as she is still not fully awake.

“You know exactly why I care! The money your father left you for school will soon be gone. And then what?”

“The hell? Why is this your problem? Also, I will finish on time. Thank you, that you aren't supporting me,” Therese says in a sarcastic emphasis.

“You are very bold for someone who prefers to spend her days with our middle-aged neighbour than to study.”

“Excuse me?? I’m teaching her daughter fucking maths! What’s even your deal with them? You never tell me, yet you are judging the Aird’s all the time,” Therese stands up facing her mother.

Linda looks at her and turns to leave the room. Her daughter is following her and grabs her arm.

“Oh no, you don’t leave now. Tell me the truth! You owe them money, don’t you?”

Her mother turns around, “What? NO! It’s not that. I...”

“Then explain it to me,” Therese folds her arms, waiting for an answer.

“I... I can’t!” And with that, her mother walks away again, leaving Therese with tons of questions and no answers.

Even though Therese wants to know, she doesn’t care at the same time. She doesn’t trust her mum because she’s usually unreliable and creates fake stories for her own good. Perhaps her mother is just jealous? She spends more time with Carol than with her. Who knows? The tutor tried enough to understand her mum. She walks back into her room and shuts the door.

. . .

It’s Friday again and already mid-summer. Only a few weeks until her final exams in autumn. But Therese has other concerns for now. It’s the day she and Carol go out together. She’s nervous since she woke up at dawn. Therese has no idea where they are going because Carol wanted to organize it. However, since the brunette doesn't know which place the blonde has chosen, she also has no clue what to wear.

**Therese (05:29 pm):** Hey Carol :) I was wondering where we were going to tonight? I really don’t know what to wear :(

**Carol (05:35 pm):** Wear whatever you want and are comfy with. You look lovely in everything :)

**Therese (05:38 pm):** Says you! You could wear a bed sheet and would look stunning nevertheless.

**Carol (05:40 pm):** Don’t make me blush, sweety! Just put on your favourite clothes– it will be okay. I promise it! :)

That doesn't help Therese at all. She still has no idea what to wear but decides to take a shower before she’s wasting any more time. After, she does her hair and puts on light make-up. She chooses her favourite black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt with a V-neck and a leather jacket. When the brunette looks at her watch, she sees that it’s already time to leave and grabs her bag.

When she crosses the road, Carol is already waiting by her car. Therese is speechless when she sees her. Her neighbour wears black leather trousers with black heels and a button-up with the first buttons undone, as always. Her nails are cherry-red like her lips, and she’s wearing a dark eye-shadow. The look at her makes the brunette feel dizzy, and her heart-rate rising. _She doesn’t know what’s going on with her._ Therese tries to shrug it off and walks towards the blonde.

“Good evening, sweety! Look at us! We both like the colour black and leather, don’t we?” Carol winks at Therese and hugs her.

They both drive in silence for some time. The younger woman doesn’t know what to say. She feels completely overwhelmed and weak right now. The presence of Carol and her intense perfume is driving her crazy.

She is glad when they arrive at a place called “Motto” which seems brand new. Inside it’s dark with low hanging lights over the tables and soothing jazz music in the background. They sit down and order some drinks.

“So, Therese. Tell me something about you,” Carol looks her into the eyes.

“I... I don’t know what you want to hear,” Therese answers nervously.

The blonde chuckles, “Anything.”

“Well, okay. I can try... I study Photography, and I’m close to finish it. There are just some exams left after the summer, and then I’m finally free.”

“Photography? I didn’t know! You like it a lot?”

“Oh, I love it. I hope I can be a photographer for some magazine one day. Far away from the suburbs and living in the city.”

“I understand you. The folks around here are nosy, and there’s not much going on. It’s just dull,” Carol answers while sipping from her glass.

“And what about you? How is ‘Caby’s’? Rindy?” Therese smiles.

“Oh, so many questions,” the blonde chuckles. “‘Caby’s’ is doing well. We’ve several private bookings coming up soon. And Rindy is fine! Only a few weeks left of her summer break, though.” Carol makes a sad face.

“You still have plenty of time together. Don’t worry too much! And I’m happy for you and Abby. You both work so hard! How is she, by the way? Haven’t heard from her since the party.”

“Abby is fine as well. She’s often away lately because she’s responsible for getting new shareholders, clients, etc.”

And with that, they order another drink. Carol chooses one without alcohol as she’s the designated driver.

“So, Therese. The young man who was with you at Rindy's party...”

“You mean, Dannie?”

“Yes, that one. You often mention him... Is he... your boyfriend?”

“WHAT? No,” Therese laughs. “No. He's been my best friend for many years.”

“I’m so sorry for assuming he’s your boyfriend! I didn’t mean to!”

The brunette chuckles and sips from her Gin Tonic. “All good. And... What about you? Are you...? Are you seeing someone?”

“Me? Look at me. I’m a middle-aged woman with a teenage daughter. Not sure if anyone wants THAT.”

“Are you kidding?? Who cares how old you are? You look amazing, no, you look stunning, Carol. And Rindy is absolutely the sweetest! Everyone who doesn’t choose you is missing out!”

The alcohol gives Therese the self-confidence she’s missing most of the time. Carol shouldn’t see herself like that. She’s a remarkable mother and a successful businesswoman who deserves happiness.

The blonde is shifting and not saying anything after Therese’s last comments. She's either uncomfortable or speechless.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if that was too much. But I felt like you should know,” The brunette tells her.

“No, Therese. You did nothing wrong! It’s just... You often say these sweet words and I’m not used to it. No one says those things to me but you.”

Time flies by, and it's already after midnight. The two finish their drinks and pay. They pause in front of the entrance and put their jackets on as it got chilly outside.

“Thank you for tonight, Carol. I needed that,” Therese looks at Carol.

“Thank you too. It was a great evening.”

And suddenly they get silent. Both stand in front of each other and say nothing. The silence is awkward, but no one dares to say something. Carol makes a step towards Therese and looks her into the eyes. The brunette can feel her heart beating fast and Carol’s breathe on her skin. The younger woman looks into her ocean blue eyes, her pointy nose, and then on her cherry-red lips. She can see Carol swallowing hard when she takes another step towards her. The tempting smell of the blonde’s perfume dives into her nose. Therese feels hot and watches Carol biting her bottom lip.

Suddenly, the door opens and makes both jump apart.

“Miss? I’m sorry, but you forgot your wallet on the table,” a waiter tells Therese and gives her the missing item.

The brunette is still breathless because of the shared moment with Carol, “I... Oh wow. Um. Thank you so much.”

He leaves and then there’s silence again until Carol says, “I think we should leave.”

. . .

They haven’t talked for 4 days, and Therese doesn’t know what to think. She’s more puzzled than ever. Yet, she sits in Carol’s home and is tutoring Rindy again. They set the tutoring date already a week ago before everything happened. She’s lucky it’s a Tuesday and an afternoon because the blonde is still working. That doesn’t stop Therese from thinking about her. It drives her insane.

“Therese?” Rindy interrupts their study, “Are you okay? You seem lost today.”

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry. Just a little stressed out lately. Nothing to worry.”

“If you say so... But remember that you can talk to me if you need to get something off your chest, alright?”

_Oh, god._ The thought about telling Rindy it’s her mother that occupies her mind makes her want to throw up.

“That’s nice, but I’m fine, I swear,” she lies.

Everything goes downhill even further when she hears the front door and the clicking sound of high-heels. Therese is letting out a loud sigh which makes Rindy looking at her questioningly. Carol enters the room while wearing a tight black dress. Her hair is curly and ends above her shoulders. Like every other time, she looks stunning. If that’s not the most beautiful woman, then who is? _Carol is perfect._ And when the blonde stares at Therese, it hits her. _That’s it_ —the reason for her fuzzy feeling, her nervousness, and all her rambling. The source of her sleepless nights. It’s all right there. It always was, and she didn’t see it. Therese’s face goes blank, and she panics. She grabs her stuff and throws them into her backpack.

Rindy looks at her, “Are you sure you are okay?! What’s going on?”

“I... I’m sorry. I remembered I’m meeting Dannie and I need to leave. Bye!” And she runs out of the house without looking at Carol and saying anything further.

She storms into her home, locks her door and throws herself onto the bed—the brunette breathes out for the first time since she left Carol’s house. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. How can I be so dumb? How did this happen?" Therese can't wrap her head around it. What does this mean? And what was that at the bar the other night? Were they about to...?

For hours, she's turning and tossing in her bed, struggling to process everything that happened in the last month. Her mind is out of control. Her body feels hot. She groans out loud and picks up her phone.

**Therese (10:43 pm):** Carol, are you awake?

And with that, she opens a cupboard, takes out the first alcoholic beverage she finds and takes a huge gulp. Therese breathes out and murmurs, "Fuck it". She grabs her boots and leaves her home. When she crosses the road, she sees that Carol answered her.

**Carol (10:46 pm):** Yes, did something happen?

**Therese (10:46 pm):** Please open your door.

Only a few minutes later, Carol stands in front of her. She's wearing a bathrobe and what seems nothing else. The hair is up in a bun and her face without make-up. It's painful not to stare at her when she's standing in front of you and looking like that.

"Therese, what's going on? Are you okay?"

The brunette exhales and looks at Carol.

  


“I don’t know what the night out together meant to you, but it meant something to me. When we shared that moment at the entrance together, it changed everything for me. It became evident.

You told me I say lovely things to you, and you are not used to it because you think you don't deserve them. But you do.

My mind goes blank whenever I see you, because honestly? I have never seen such a woman like you. And ever since I met you in your kitchen at Rindy's party, I can't get you out of my head.

I might regret all those words, but I would be an idiot for not asking you:

Would you go on a date with me? You and me. Like an official date. 

Because I can't stop thinking about you since the day I saw you in that red dress with a smirk on your face."


	5. Dancin' In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins where the last ended. Therese told Carol her feelings and asked her on a date. How will Carol react? 
> 
> This chapter is told from Carol's POV / Dialogue Heavy!
> 
> (Thank you to my beta reader Git <3)

Therese’s words fly through Carol’s head. She’s speechless about the honesty of the brunette. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest, and her breathing is fast. She feels the excitement in her entire body.

They almost kissed the other day. Carol still can’t believe how close they were. But when she looked Therese in the eyes, she could no longer control her mind. She felt powerless. The desire to kiss Therese’s lips was too big. Only the thought of it sends a shiver down Carol’s spine.

But knowing that she is the daughter of her neighbour holds her back. And not only that, but she’s also Rindy’s tutor. The biggest obstacle would ultimately be the significant age difference. Both lead a completely different lifestyle. Therese is at the end of her university studies, while Carol has a teenage daughter and is already divorced.

_How long can Carol control her emotions and desires?_ She has waited too long to feel something like that again. After years of loneliness, hours of crying because she didn’t feel good enough for anybody–she’s craving the moment to meet a person who makes her heart jump. And Therese does that to her.

The younger woman is special. Maybe it’s her smile, it’s always cute and tender. Or the way she stutters when she gets nervous. Also, that she sometimes unconsciously flirts with Carol.

After they nearly kissed, Carol panicked. _What if someone saw her? What would people think? Isn’t it reprehensible if, as an over 40-year-old, she craves a woman in her mid-20s?_

Should she answer Therese’s question with “yes”? Even if it could lead to extensive problems?

“Carol, I can see your mind racing. Please answer me, I feel like a complete idiot right now...,” Therese stands nervously at her door and fidgets with the hem of her shirt.

“I’m sorry. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me,” Carol’s looking at the floor and biting her bottom lip. “But can we talk inside, please?” Therese nods, and the blonde takes her neighbour’s hand to take her inside the house.

They sit down in the living room, and it feels embarrassingly silent. Carol is still holding Therese’s hand when she starts to speak.

“Therese, I need to be honest with you.”

The brunette gets nervous and refuses to make eye contact with her.

“When I saw you at Rindy’s birthday party, I couldn’t believe it was you. I remember when you finished high school, and now many years later, you were standing in front of me. You are a fascinating young woman who will achieve anything she puts her mind to. Your drive and ambition intrigued me the minute you started talking. After our conversation in the kitchen, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. A reason why I asked you to tutor Rindy because it was the only way I could get closer to you.

But then, whenever we met, we shared those moments where you looked deep into my eyes. It made my heart flutter. I felt desired just by your look,” Carol pauses and takes a deep breath. “But honestly, I’m scared. I’m scared of the way you make me feel and what it could mean.”

Therese squeezes her hand, “Tell me, what do you feel, Carol?”

“I’m so much older than you, and we’re on different paths in our lives. Is that truly what you want? To date a woman in her 40ies who is divorced and has a teenage daughter? I don’t know, but the big age gap makes it feel wrong...” the blonde is looking away again.

“Why should it be? Carol, I’m an adult. I decided to come over and ask you out. There’s nothing wrong about that. Also, who cares? People will always find something to gossip about. If that’s what’s bothering you?”

Carol is slowly calming down at Therese’s words, “Right, but what’s about Rindy or your mother?”

“I asked you out for a date, not for your hand in marriage,” she chuckles. “We can keep it a secret for now and just explore whatever that is between us?”

“Okay, my little dork, no marriage yet,” she laughs. “But are you sure? Just look at all those wrinkles,” as she points at her face. “I’m old.”

Therese lets out a soft giggle, “Carol, those little wrinkles around your eyes are something I adore most about you.”

Carol chuckles again, “Now I know that you are lying.”

“Oh, shut up now and go on a date with me, Carol,” Therese tells her in a flirty tone.

“Oh, I like this version of you. So demanding,” the blonde winks at the neighbour.

Therese rolls her eyes, “ANYWAY, is that a ‘yes’ now? You still haven’t answered my question!” Therese raises one eyebrow.

Carol blushes, “I’d be a fool to say no.”

. . .

Time’s passing while Therese is still at Carol’s place, sitting on her couch in the living room. The blonde offered her a glass of wine to calm down their nerves.

“Why does this oddly feel like something we usually do?” Therese asks.

“I know, right? It feels like I’ve known you forever.”

“Well, technically you do,” the brunette grins awkwardly.

Carol tenses, “Right. Never mind. Let’s change the topic again.”

Suddenly they hear a voice from upstairs. “Mum?”

The mother flinches and seeks Therese’s eyes. “Crap, Therese. Take your glass and hide somewhere!”

“What?!” Her neighbour looks at her irritated.

“Well, do you want to explain to Rindy why her tutor sits with a glass of wine and her mother in the living room? At a weeknight?”

“Wasn’t it her idea in the first place?”

“Yes. To be friends. Not to nearly kiss each other and go on a date! Also, we said we keep a low profile for now,” Carol’s voice edged with panic.

Therese shrugs her shoulders, “Fair point.”

They hear the stairs cracking and soft steps, “Mum? Who are you talking to?”

The tutor rushes to gather her stuff and escapes through the patio door. The moment she leaves, Rindy stands in the living room.

“Hey, sweety! Why are you still awake?” Her mother cleared her throat to hide her fright.

“I could ask you the same. I thought I heard voices downstairs... Who were you talking with, mum?”

“I... um... I had a call with Abby.”

“She must have been hilarious... I heard you giggling all the time.” Rindy says while glancing around the room suspiciously.

“I... well, you know how funny she can be. Now, hush and go to bed again,” Carol tells her and kisses her on the cheek.

When she hears the bedroom door of her daughter closing again, she hurries to the patio door and guides Therese inside.

“Did she buy your explanation?”

“Yes, she did. Ugh, we haven’t been on a date yet, and it’s already messy!”

“Technically, we could see this as a date.”

“What?”

“I mean, we sit together and have a drink. We’d do the same if we were out, wouldn’t we?”

“True, but I wouldn’t just wear a bathrobe with nothing under it or no make-up. I look like a mess,” Carol points at her body.

“Wait, you wear nothing under that?”

“Yes? I hopped out of the shower when I heard the phone. And here we are...”

Therese looks flustered and blushes.

“Wait... You like that?” Carol smirks. “The knowledge that I’m naked under it. Don’t you?”

“Oh god,” Therese groans. “Stop being a tease and refill my damn glass!”

. . .

It’s a new day, and Carol sits again in her office with Abby. She leans back in her office chair and daydreams. Therese took all her courage and asked her out on a date. She still can’t believe it. Carol feels like a teenager whose crush finally noticed her. Since their meeting, she can’t hold back a smile.

After emptying the bottle of wine yesterday, they decided that they would go out together on the weekend. Carol is already counting the hours until they meet again. It won’t be easy to hide the excitement as both try to keep it a secret in front of Rindy and Linda.

“Hey, love. Your toothy smile scares me. What did I miss? You had some steamy moments with your shower head again?” Abby says playfully.

Carol rolls her eyes and turns towards Abby, “Oh god, I shouldn’t have told you. I knew you would misuse this information.”

Abby lets out a devilish laugh, “This knowledge lives in my mind, rent-free.”

“Whatever,” Carol retorts and starts typing on her computer.

Abby doesn’t look satisfied with Carol’s answer and rolls over with her office chair. “You are withholding something from me,” she squeezes her eyes and stares at the blonde.

“What?! No. You are delusional, that’s all,” the blonde lies.

“Mhm, yeah sure...,” her best friend speaks in a sarcastic tone. “Let me guess... Does it have to do with a certain brunette that lives across your road?”

Carol looks at Abby out of the corner of her eyes but still ignores her.

“Ah! Jackpot at the first try,” Abby claps cheerfully. “So, tell me, what happened? Did she drool over your look again? Or tell you how you are the most beautiful woman she has ever seen?”

The blonde lets out a loud sigh and keeps on typing on her computer.

“Okay, as you want me to continue guessing... I was right. She said something to you which made you veeery happy apparently,” Abby puts her index finger on her mouth and keeps on thinking. “Wait. You two dorks are seeing each other, don’t you?”

“Jeez, what are you? A fortune teller, or what?”

“Hold on, I was right? Oh my god, dish me all the details. NOW!” Abby bends over the desk, awaiting the details.

“You won’t give up until you know, won’t you?”

“Duh, obviously not.”

Carol sits straight and breathes in before telling Abby the story, “Yesterday, she was tutoring Rindy at my place. When I got home, she stared at me and suddenly panicked, collected all her stuff and left. I didn’t know what’s going on until she texted me later at night that she’s in front of my door. She confessed that she is attracted to me and asked me out on a date.”

“OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!”

“What?” The blonde looks at her friend, bewildered.

“Carol, you are the most oblivious person I know. You kept on bringing up her name and then had the sudden urge to ask her to tutor Rindy. When you knew she was about to come over, you dressed up and looked like a freaking goddess. Then you stared a lot into your phone and were texting and giggling all the time...”

The parent tries to hide behind her hands of embarrassment.

“... I really don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I see it makes you happy. I haven’t seen you like that for quite some time. So, whatever you do–just go for it and please don’t overthink it. She sounds to be worth it.”

Abby’s approval means a lot to her and makes her realize how glad she can be to have her as a friend.

“Thank you soo much. Your words were lovely,” she smiles at her business partner. “We go out at the end of the week, and I’m already freaking out!”

Abby lets out a laugh, “Cute. I’ll obviously help you!”

. . .

It’s Saturday, and her best friend left before Rindy gets home. She grabs her phone and decides to text Therese.

Before she gets ready, she texts Therese.

**Carol (06:34 pm):** Hey, sweetheart! I was wondering if it’s still okay that we drive separately? You know, to not look suspicious?

**Therese (06:40 pm):** Hey beautiful :) As I already told you, yes! Don’t worry so much.

**Carol (06:42 pm):** I try ;) Can’t wait to see you later! I’m already nervous, ahh!

**Therese (06:44 pm):** Same, but I promise it will be worth your while :)

Carol smiles at her date’s message. When she looks at the time, she sees that it’s getting late and puts on her favourite outfit. It’s a long black dress which shows a lot of her cleavage. Since she knows Therese, she mastered her way to tease her, and she can already see the brunette goggling at her breasts. The blonde hair gets in an updo, and she puts on some make-up. She chooses her favourite jewellery that contains earrings and a ring. Carol takes her perfume and sprays herself generously with it. One last look into the mirror and she’s ready to leave. 

“Wow,” Rindy says while stopping at her bedroom door. “You look absolutely gorgeous, mum.” The mother caresses her daughter’s cheek and takes her purse, ready to leave.

. . .

Carol arrives at the restaurant and catches the sight of Therese. The brunette wears black pants and a white blouse that she put inside her trousers. She chose a dark eye-shadow which brings out her stunning green eyes even more. Her brown hair is in big curls, looking fantastic.

When Carol reaches Therese, she sees her standing there with an open mouth. “I... Wow... I don’t know what to say, Carol. You look unbelievably hot. I... I mean breathtaking... beautiful!” The brunette tries hard to keep her eyes away from the generous cleavage of the blonde.

“Ah, shush. Look at you! You look gorgeous,” the older woman is glancing at her lovingly.

“Not only as half as great as you, though,” Therese grins. “Ah, I also have something for you. Wait...” And her date brings out a bouquet from behind her back. “Here, for you.”

Carol is speechless. She wasn’t expecting such a sweet gesture from Therese, but she totally loves it. Her heart is beating hard in her chest as it fills more and more with feelings for Therese. “I’m beyond words. Thank you so much. I don’t know what to say!” Carol says while smelling from the flowers.

Therese beams at her and takes her hand, leading her into the restaurant.

They spend the night giggling and with gentle touches. The time goes by quickly when you spend it with the right person.

“Do you like our date so far, Carol?”

“Are you kidding? The restaurant is excellent, the food was delicious, and my company is even better.”

“Happy to hear that. I wanted to make this night memorable for you. You deserve the world, Carol,” Therese tells her in an affectionate tone.

The blonde squeezes her hand, “You are too kind, Therese.” She smiles at her. “Would you like to have the last glass of wine at my home?”

“God, yes.”

It’s past midnight, and her daughter sent her a goodnight message hours ago. Carol and Therese enter the house as silent as they can be. They sit down on the couch and open a bottle of white wine.

“Thank you, Therese, for this wonderful date. And for these flowers. Every minute with you was wonderful,” she tells the brunette affectionately.

They keep on talking for another hour until they finish their glass. Carol could talk with her date forever―Not wanting this night to end.

Therese puts her empty glass on the table and gets up, “I’m sorry, Carol. It’s already late, and I don’t want to keep you from sleeping...”

“Oh, darling. Don’t worry! I enjoy sitting here with you, but you’re right. It’s already very late. What do you think? Let’s have another date next week?” She beams at the brunette while they both walk towards the door.

When they stop at the door frame, Therese makes a step towards her. She takes both hands and places them at Carol’s cheeks. The brunette closes the gap and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. “I’d love nothing more than to go on another date with you.”

And with that she walks home, leaving Carol speechless at her door until the brunette stops. “I forgot to tell you that you looked absolutely hot tonight. Like, wow.” Therese smirks and turns again to walk home.

. . .

The mother lives entirely in bliss. Going out with Therese was the best decision she could make. She’s everything Carol was looking for in love. The brunette is gentle, romantic and god, she’s a fantastic kisser.

Her and Therese’s secret meet-ups got more frequent over time, always resulting in a steamy make-out session. They went on several dates in the past two weeks, and each of them was perfect. One time, they went to the movie theatre but ended up kissing rather than watching the film. Another time, Therese took her to a theme park, and they had some heated moments up on the Ferris wheel.

Some days ago, Therese came over when Rindy was already in bed. She and Therese made some snacks together, but as usual, it resulted in them sitting on the couch. Carol still remembers that night: They were close to each other, not allowing any space between them. The air was hot, and their breathing fast. Carol couldn’t handle it anymore and purred into Therese’s ear, “I can’t wait to taste your lips again.” And with that, she put her hand on her neighbour’s face and kissed her gently. The blonde let out a little moan when Therese’s tongue entered her mouth.

Their make-out got heated when the older woman took a seat on the lap of the brunette. Therese’s grabbed Carol by her ass and pressed her closer to her. The moans got more frequent and louder, which made the younger woman putting her palm over Carol’s mouth. She could feel the brunette’s other hand all over her body. It drifted from her ass to her stomach, over to her breasts that Therese squeezed gently. Carol felt that she was slowly falling apart under her date’s touches, but she had to stop her. “God, Therese. I really want you. But I don’t think it should happen here on the couch while my daughter is sleeping upstairs,” the blonde had to tell Therese. It was hard to say no because, at that moment, Carol was full of lust.

. . .

With every date, they grow closer, which makes it harder for them to be apart. Their meet-ups are always far away from their town, trying to be as secretive as possible. Even if they are dating in secret, everything is running smoothly between them. Carol knows it can’t be this way forever, but for now, it’s the perfect solution. If she’s honest, the possibility of getting caught turns her on.

Currently, she’s sitting in the dining room and daydreaming until Rindy brings her back to the actual world. “Hey, mum.”

Carol jumps and looks at her daughter, “Oh, hello. What’s up?”

“Have you heard from Therese recently?”

“I... what? Why? Um, no?” Carol tries to stay calm.

“We didn’t have any tutor sessions anymore for a while. Did you guys have a fallout or something?”

“No, why should we? I think she’s swamped right now with studying. That’s all. Should I tell her you want another session?”

“Noo, I don’t want to bother her if she’s busy. Anyway, I’m leaving—Meeting up with Roy. I’ll be home around 10 pm, right? Okay, bye,” her daughter tells her and leaves before she could answer.

She shrugs that awkward moment off and reaches for her phone to open the messaging app.

**Carol (05:30 pm):** Hey, babe. Rindy left the house. Do you want to come over for some hours?

**Therese (05:35 pm):** Already sprinting to your home :)

Some minutes later, she hears a gentle knock on her door. “Come in! It’s open!”

“Hey, sweetheart. What a pleasant surprise seeing you today,” Carol purrs while taking Therese at her hips and pushing her towards herself.

The brunette chuckles, “Thought the same. But I like that you are my hot, flirty secret.”

“I’m not complaining either,” she winks and kisses her.

Carol gently pushes Therese towards the counter before it gets heated again. She kisses her neighbour along her jawline and then her exposed neck, “Mh, Carol. Fuck, that’s so good.” Even though they went on several dates, they still haven’t slept with each other. Both want to wait until they feel ready. And waiting for it brings up even more desire in Carol. Before she can’t control herself anymore, she pauses. Her dilated, dark pupils turn into soft eyes again that bring out her wrinkles. According to Therese, the best part about her.

She puts her hands over the brunette’s chest and asks, “Darling? What are we?”

“What do you mean with ‘what are we’? We are human beings. What else should we be?!”

Carol laughs out loud, “Oh my god, my little dork is back.” And holds her stomach of laughing. “Sweetheart, I meant, what are we to each other? Are you my girlfriend? God, that sounds so cheesy...”

Therese is still a little puzzled, “Of course I am!”

“My dorky little girlfriend,” Carol chuckles and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, just FLUFF in this chapter :D
> 
> BTW, Carol looked like this on their first date: https://tinyurl.com/y5dlqod2
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments :)


	6. Stupid Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dig deeper into Carol's mind; she and Therese spend some quality time together; Rindy is a smart-ass
> 
> This Chapter is told from Carol's POV.

It’s a Friday afternoon, and they’re resting in a park enjoying a warm, blue-skied summer day. The sunlight is burning on their skin and making Therese’s eyes sparkle. Parents play with their toddlers, and teenagers meet to study. There are a few benches, but the couple spreads a picnic blanket on the lush green of the grass. A gentle breeze is blowing through their hair. At that very moment, everything feels alright until Carol’s self-doubts appear again. She wishes that she could stop her racing mind, but it’s not so simple. Because of her age, the blonde has already lots of experience with relationships and break-ups. Her most significant one was with Harge, who she thought would be ‘the one’. Everything was fine between them until it wasn’t anymore. They fell apart, broke up and divorced. Carol disappointed many people back then by separating from Harge–most and foremost her parents. While she doesn’t care about their opinion anymore, it’s difficult for her to find trust again. The fear of losing someone again is too big. The older she gets, the harder it will be to date. But then she met Therese, her young, beautiful neighbour again. It feels like the younger woman came back out of nowhere, under the strangest circumstances–at her daughter’s party. _Was that a coincidence?_

The last three weeks with Therese felt incredible. She makes her feel alive and gives her new, regained energy. Carol doesn’t know what Therese is doing to her, but it seems to be the right thing. They spend as much time together as possible. The couple doesn’t know what the future holds for them, and that’s why Carol and Therese enjoy every second they have to a maximum.

It’s not always easy to hide their relationship, but unfortunately, that is their only option at the moment. Carol knows it’s wrong, but she’s too afraid of other people’s reactions. How long will Therese be satisfied of being a secret? The blonde has doubts but doesn’t want to unsettle her partner by telling her.

Her mood hits a new low when a man approaches them and asks, “Excuse me, Miss? Could you or your mum make a picture of my wife and me?” and hands Therese his phone. Carol blinks at him, and Therese’s mouth is wide open.

“I.. Uhm.. Yes, I can,” she stammers and makes the picture. He thanks her and leaves again.

Time goes by until the brunette breaks the silence, “Carol, it’s been 15 minutes, and you haven’t said a word yet. I see that you’re overthinking the words of that dude. Ignore it, who cares what he said?”

“Honestly, at this point, I’m not sure if it should offend me that he called me ‘your mum’ or that he thinks I’m THAT old?!” the blonde frowns.

“Well... technically you could be my mum….”

“NOT HELPING, THERESE,” Carol huffs and crosses her arms.

“Sorry,” the younger woman says and hides a grin.

The blonde looks down with a sad face, “I know that my age doesn’t bother you, but I still have doubts and fears.”

Therese’s face changes when she hears Carol’s vulnerable voice. She gets closer to her and puts an arm around her waist. With her other arm, she takes the older woman’s face and turns it, so it’s looking at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You know that you can talk with me about anything,” Therese sounds worried.

“It’s not so easy. I... It sounds foolish, but... I’m trying to be the woman you developed feelings for back then. You know, that strong, independent and confident woman. While I might be all those things, I also have times of self-doubts. And...,” she pauses. “I really like you, Therese. Like REALLY. And I fear if you find out I’m ‘not that perfect’ or when I get older, you’ll leave me like Harge did,” Carol’s eyes feel with tears.

Her partner hugs her and kisses her temple, “I never expect you to be ‘perfect’, Carol. Though I have to say, to me, you are. Nothing has changed since I met you, so please don’t worry too much.”

“How do you always know what to say?”

“I don’t. All the stuff I tell you come right out of here,” the tutor points at her chest. “From my heart.”

Carol wipes away her tears and lets out a soft laugh, “So smooth, Miss Belivet.”

“Who thought I get from a stuttering mess to a smooth lover,” she smirks confidently.

“Oh, honey,” Carol bursts out of laughter and shakes her head.

Therese gets up and takes her hand, “Is everything alright again?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m an over-thinker.”

Her partner smiles, “I know. Now hop up, hottie, and take me to your Mercedes. I want to fool around like a teenager in the back of your car.”

. . .

Back at Carol’s home, they prepare themselves some drinks in the kitchen. Rindy is still at a friend’s place and goes to the cinema later, which means they can spend the whole evening together. The blonde’s worries vanish for now, and she trusts Therese. She knows that her doubts might make an appearance again, but she tries to enjoy the day with her lover. They skip the wine and go instantly to cocktails. Carol puts the ingredients in a blender, while Therese brings the glasses. In the background play well-known pop songs, which make them sing along.

The younger woman reaches for the tequila bottle and uses it as a microphone, “I don’t need a reasooooon.”

Carol jumps in, “Not sorry, I want your stupid loooove”.

Both of them bounce around in the kitchen until the song finishes. “God, I love Lady Gaga. She always makes me dance.”

Therese takes their drinks and gives one to Carol, “Same. She’s the best. Now, cheers!” Both take a sip of their cocktail and grimace, as they used a bit too much of the alcohol.

When they are at their 3rd drink, the neighbour points out, “You know that I’ve been here now several times, but I’ve only seen the ground floor? What are you hiding upstairs?” she smirks. The blonde licks her lips, and with that she steps into the brunette’s personal space. She puts her drink on the counter and whispers into Therese’s ear, “Maybe you have to find out?”

“Make me.”

Carol gazes intensely into her eyes, and then gently pushes her lover against the wall to kiss her. Therese’s mouth tastes sweet and like alcohol. The music in the background feels silent compared to their heavy breathing. Her hands run slowly up into her girlfriend’s hair and down over her shoulders until she reaches her waist. Holding Therese’s body against hers feels undoubtedly sensual. Their tongues clash, and the brunette squeezes her ass, which makes Carol moan out loud. “I want you, Therese.” They pause and stare into each other’s dilated eyes. The couple holds hands and takes the steps upstairs to Carol’s bedroom.

“Stop here, close your eyes and wait a minute,” she tells her girlfriend.

The blonde enters her room and comes back quickly to guide Therese into it. The brunette is in awe when she discovers the candles that Carol has lit. The candlelight flickers and illuminates the spacious place in a dim red shade. There are enormous windows, and the streetlights shine through it. It smells sweet and like Carol’s floral perfume, making the room very personal. The bed stands against the wall, and black silk sheets are covering it. On top are dark red cushions, the blonde’s favourite colour.

The older woman can feel her cheeks heat up as she watches Therese. Her body yearns for her, and her lust is unrestrained. Full of desire, she moves to her girlfriend and kisses her passionately. Therese’s hands find the hem of Carol’s shirt and take it off. The younger woman beams at her bare silky skin and leaves pecks along her collarbone and up to her neck.

Meanwhile, Carol opens the brunette’s pants, so they drop on the wooden floor. The couple undresses each other until they stand there in underwear. Carol pushes Therese into bed and crawls on top of her. The younger woman opens her lover’s bra and is speechless when she sees the blonde’s breasts.

At this moment, Carol feels vulnerable and shy. Her body is no longer that of a twenty-year-old. She has stretch marks because of her pregnancy and feels exposed. When she hesitates briefly, Therese reacts, “Carol, you are perfect. I love all your perfect imperfections.” She relaxes again after the sweet words.

As they lay down next to each other completely undressed, they explore their bodies. Their hands wander all over their soft skin, unwilling to stop. They are naked next to each other, open to every touch in the most intimate way.

The tutor’s hand wanders between Carol’s legs until she pauses, waiting for her consent. “Therese, any time, any place. I’m yours.”

. . .

They are lying in bed, completely breathless and covered in sweat. Carol spoons Therese and leaves pecks on her shoulders, trailing down her spine.

“Carol, that was just wow,” her girlfriend turns to look at her.

“I could say the same. I lost track of the number of orgasms you gave me...” the blonde is still trying to catch some breath. “It was worth the wait. Every second I just experienced was worth it.”

The bedroom smells of candles and sex. It’s quiet, and you can only hear the crackling of the candlelight and cars driving past the house outside on the road. Carol places her palm on Therese’s chest. “Your heart is racing like mad.”

“Yes, for you.”

She gets closer to her girlfriend and kisses her. Their forehead and the tips of their noses touch as she says, “Therese, I’m in love with you.”

Therese smiles, takes the blonde’s hand and puts a kiss on the back of her palm, “I’m in love with you too, Carol.”

Carol grabs Therese’s torso and presses it against hers again. They fool around until the blonde pushes herself on top of her lover. She leaves a trail of kisses on Therese’s cheek, along her jawline, down her neck and rests over her breasts. Carol feels how Therese trembles with lust under her when she takes a nipple in her mouth. And when Carol travels further down Therese’s body, the room fills with passionate moans.

. . .

After spending hours in bed, the older woman glances at the clock. It’s already 9 pm, and Rindy told her she would be back by 10 at the latest. After her last orgasm, Therese fell asleep next to her, absolutely exhausted. Her girlfriend looks so peaceful in her sleep. Carol hardly dares to wake her up, but the time pressure leaves her with no other choice. “Darling, wake up. It’s getting late, and Rindy could be back at any moment.”

Therese mumbles, “I want to sleeeeeep ...” and snuggles into the blanket.

Carol giggles, her girlfriend is simply the cutest post-orgasm. She shakes the brunette’s shoulders again, “Dear, get up. You can soap me and do other things with me…”

Therese suddenly opens her eyes, “What are you waiting for? Let’s jump under the shower.”

The couple wastes a lot of time as they can’t keep their hands from each other. Their bathing fun ends abruptly when they hear the entrance door fall into the lock. “Mum, I’m back home!” It echoes from downstairs.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Turn off the shower and put on some clothes,” Carol stresses Therese. The mother takes the closest bathrobe and puts it on. Rindy’s steps come closer when she hears the cracking of the wooden stairs. “Mum? Where are you?”

“Shit, hide in the bathroom and be quiet. I hope I can somehow distract her,” she panics and gestures for Therese to stay in the room.

“Mum?” She hears Rindy’s knuckles gently knocking on the door. “Are you in there?”

Carol tries to keep calm and opens the door, “Hello, my darling. Sorry, I didn’t hear you at all. I was under the shower and completely forgot the time.”

Rindy looks at her sceptically, “For the fact that you had a relaxing, long shower, you seem very out of breath and stressed.”

“I hurried to put on my bathrobe to answer you.”

Her daughter frowns, “You know, you’ve been acting really weird in the last few weeks. What is going on?” Rindy has one hand on her hips, patiently waiting for an answer.

Carol feels guilty–she has been lying to her daughter for some time out of fear of her reaction. It feels like she’s living a double life instead of being open about the situation.

“No, it’s... it’s nothing bad. I swear. I promise we’ll talk about it. But not now.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Rindy huffs and disappears into her room.

Carol groans loudly and promises herself to sort this out later. Back in her room, Therese is already in clothes, waiting for her girlfriend. “And? Everything turned out well?”

“No, but I’ll tell her later what’s going on. I can’t do this anymore–she deserves to know it,” the blonde answers and sits down on the bed next to her partner. Therese made the bed again and opened the windows, making the smell of sex vanish. A cool breeze blows into the room, and you can hear the rustling of the leaves from outside. Therese takes Carol’s hand and squeezes it tight, “Why didn’t you tell her the truth from the start? Rindy doesn’t seem to me as someone who has lots of prejudices.”

Carol drops her head, “I don’t know either. At first, I didn’t know what that was between you and me. I wanted to be careful to get everything right. The irony is that this is exactly what didn’t happen,” she lets out a frustrated laugh. “And if I tell her now, she’ll probably feel betrayed because I’ve lied to her all along.”

“I don’t think so. Figure out what to say, and then sit down with Rindy and tell her the whole truth. She will probably be angry at first, but eventually understand you,” the younger woman reassures her and strokes her back.

“God, Therese. Where do you always get your wisdom from? I love you so much.”

Her girlfriend kisses her cheek, “I love you too. But for now, better get me out of the house before Rindy hears or sees us.”

The blonde drops her head again and sighs, “One problem follows the next, right?” They get up, and Carol kisses her goodbye, “I’ll talk with her, and you sneak out through the back door, all right?”

Therese nods, “Yeah. Don’t forget to be honest with her and tell her how you feel. Text me later!”

Carol gives her girlfriend a last kiss before she disappears through the door, along the corridor, into Rindy’s room. The mother closes the door behind her, walking towards Rindy’s desk. “Can I sit down?” She takes a chair from the corner of the bedroom and places it next to her child.

Her daughter drops her pen and glances at her, “Yes.” Waiting for her mother to talk.

“There’s something I need to tell you. I’ve waited too long, but I didn’t know how to put it into words...,” Carol fidgets with her fingers.

Rindy leans back in her chair and waits for her mother’s explanation, “Oooookay…”

The blonde takes a deep breath and starts, “Do you remember the night you proposed that Therese and I should get out?”

Carol’s daughter squeezes her eyes, looking like she tries to remember that day, “Yeah, why?”

“Well, we went out. And that night changed everything. Days later, she asked me out on a date, and after going through the whole scenario in my head, I accepted it. We went out, and it felt right. I couldn’t believe my luck in finding someone like her. We developed feelings for each other, and I was too afraid to tell you. You went through the divorce of your father and me, and now I found someone new... I apologize for not being honest with you.”

After the confession, it becomes quiet in the room. It’s so silent, you could hear Carol’s heart beating. The icy silence and lack of Rindy’s reaction make the mother nervous. Suddenly, Rindy claps her hands and yells, “I knew it!”

“... What ?!”

“I knew it all along. I just waited until you finally burst it out,” Rindy shrugs her shoulders.

Carol is speechless. She would have expected anything, but not that. How can it be that my daughter knew all the time? Were Therese and her not careful enough? “Can you elaborate?”

Rindy leans forward to be closer to her mum, “After my birthday you wanted me to get maths tutoring, but that’s not even my worst school subject. When Therese came to study with me, I got suspicious. Because honestly, she’s just terrible at maths. I noticed how she reacted when she saw you, and there I knew it. You dressed even more extravagantly and wanted to outdo each of your outfits. Which then led to a few weeks ago that Therese ran out of our house in panic …”

Carol sits there with his mouth open, astonished and surprised at her daughter’s words.

“... Apparently my suggestion that you should go out together worked because I mentioned to Therese that you need a ‘friend’. A short time later, I heard voices and giggles from downstairs at night. I was puzzled and thought I was losing my mind after you assured me you were just talking on the phone. Suddenly, you went out more often and looked a lot happier. If you thought you two were subtle, then I have to disappoint you because you weren’t.”

Carol had expected a lot, but not that. That sounds like Rindy was unintentionally her wingman. She cringes. Further, was their relationship that obvious? If so, why the hell wasn’t she honest with her daughter beforehand? For being an adult, she really makes the worst decisions.

“I don’t know what to say other than telling you how sorry I am! I didn’t want to keep it from you,...” Carol leans towards her daughter, stroking her arm.

“I wish you would have been honest from the beginning. If you feared my opinion, then I can gladly tell you I don’t care,” Rindy shrugs.

Carol exhales out of relief, “Oh god. On the one hand, I feel pleased that you are okay with it. On the other hand, I feel like an idiot for not telling you sooner.”

“As you should,” Rindy laughs. “And mum, I know you were hiding her in your room earlier. Call her and get her back here. I feel sorry for that woman.”

They laugh and hug. Carol gives Rindy a peck on her cheek. Both seem relieved that they talked about the not-so-secret relationship of the mother.

“And you really don’t mind, Therese and me being in a relationship? She’s our neighbour, your tutor and way younger than me.”

“No, why should I? She’s funny, smart, pretty, and most importantly, she makes you happy.”

At that moment, Carol realizes that her doubts and fears were unnecessary. Love is bold and beautiful, but also not perfect. We all have our flaws and worries; the most important thing is what we make out of them. Isn’t it essential that there are people who support you? That they keep staying by your side no matter what? Maybe their relationship is unusual because our society defines it like that, but who cares?

She loves Therese, and finally, everything seems to be perfect around them. For now.

Because there’s one secret Carol still hasn’t told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure what you guys were expecting but i felt like i need to write more about carol's mind and feelings. i know that in most fics she is portrayed as this strong, hot, middle-aged woman. while she's still all of those things, she's having difficulties many people have but are never told. a relationship should be based on being able to talk and being honest. 
> 
> often in stories, the "older person" is in a position of power but here, carol isn't. she and therese are equal; both have personal issues that will get explored. 
> 
> i'm not sure if that makes any sense but i want to show that love is bold. but also not perfect.
> 
> both have difficulties which they will solve only together <3
> 
> (and yes, i obviously ended in a cliffhanger hehe)


	7. I Don't Know What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese are domestic, Scenes of their daily lives, Romantic scenes, A party, Something happens 👀
> 
> _______________________________________
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader Git <3

Carol wakes up when the rays of the sun dazzle her eyes. Her hands cover the face because she doesn’t want to wake up yet, and a loud yawn escapes her mouth. She notices that she is naked under her blanket. The blonde opens an eye and glances over her shoulder. What she sees gives her an explanation for her nudity. It’s the first time Therese has stayed overnight. 

The older woman called her after she confessed their relationship to her daughter. Everything still feels surreal. Her life is like that of a teenager who wanders through the world being in love. And let’s not forget about the sex. _Oh god, how much the blonde missed the sex._ She and Therese had sex on all kinds of furniture, and she doesn’t feel guilty about it. There’s nothing better in the world than falling apart because of the delicate touches of your partner. Therese knows exactly where to touch her to make her climax. Everything seems to be so easy with her girlfriend. 

Rindy feels fine with their relationship, which is the most important factor for Carol. She and her daughter have a close relationship and share every detail of their lives with each other. The mother thought she would disappoint the teenager for keeping her love to Therese a secret for so long. But her fear was unnecessary because Rindy is an understanding and forgivable person. Two qualities that she values in her daughter. Rindy is very grown-up for her 15 years, and she confirms this again and again through her actions. 

Carol turns to the right to see Therese. Her girlfriend sleeps on her stomach, and her head looks to the other side. The hair of the brunette is all over her face and the pillow–Carol can’t see her at all. The blonde grins full of bliss.

Downstairs, she prepares breakfast for her girls. Therese appears around the corner with a sleepy face and in her pyjamas. Her eyes are small, trying to adjust to the bright lights. 

“Hey, love,” Carol gives her a peck on the lips. “Good morning, my little sleepy head.” 

Therese hugs her, “Good morning, Carol. It smells so wonderful! Did you prepare that for us?”

“Yes, of course. For Rindy and us–she will soon wake up when she inhales the smell of the pancakes upstairs,” the mother chuckles.

They grab some coffee and sit down, when Rindy enters the kitchen with a smirk, “I smell pancakes!”

Each of them is eating the lovingly prepared breakfast from Carol when Rindy interrupts the silence with a full mouth, “So, Therese. What are your intentions with my mother?”

“Rindy!” Her mother stares at her questioningly.

“What? She stayed overnight. You two are obviously sleeping with each other... Well, I guess because that’s what I heard last night.”

“OH, GOD!”

Rindy answers nonchalant, “Yes, that’s exactly what I heard from your room last night too.”

Carol’s face is the shade of a tomato, while Therese just stares between them with an open mouth. 

After minutes of quietness, Therese breathes out, “Okay, this is the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had and trust me, I had tons of them. But to answer your question, I love your mum. Nothing can change that.”

“Good. Happy to hear,” Rindy smiles.

Carol shakes her head, still trying to process this conversation, “Are you done now, Rindy? I would rather not discuss my sex life with my daughter.”

“Grow up, mum,” Rindy retorts and gets up, placing her plate into the sink.

Her daughter steps out of the kitchen and leaves her mother with her girlfriend alone again. 

“I’m so sorry, Therese,” Carol takes her hand.

The brunette smiles, “Nothing to be sorry for. I like that Rindy is so open about all kinds of stuff. She just speaks what’s in her mind. I wish I could talk with my mother like this…”

“By the way, does she know where you are? As far as I know her, she wouldn’t be thrilled.”

“No. I told her I was staying in the city with a friend from university. For whichever reason, just the mention of your name makes her go crazy.”

Carol looks away, starting to feel uncomfortable, “Well, let’s talk about something more positive, right?” She tries to change the topic.

“Tots. Anyway, I wanted to ask you how the preparation for the party on Friday goes on?” Therese looks eager to know what’s going on in her girlfriend’s life.

“For now, everything works out fine. You’re still coming?”

Therese kisses her on the cheek before getting up, “Of course, I will. I don’t want to miss the notorious ‘Summer-Is-Over’-Party in your bar.” The brunette takes the plates and mugs and places them into the dishwasher. They clean up the mess they left during breakfast and walk upstairs to get dressed.

“But, darling. I don’t want to keep you from studying. It’s just a week left until your final exams,” Carol tells her girlfriend while she is looking for suitable clothes in the closet.

“You don’t. I need some time off anyway, or my head will burst. So, don’t worry.” Therese answers her, “I will also have another job interview that day. And whatever the outcome is, I’ll either celebrate or get drunk.”

Carol walks towards Therese, putting her hands around her girlfriend’s waist. She looks at her and adds, “Everything will turn out great. Trust me.”

She kisses the brunette on her soft lips while they fall onto the bed.

“Therese, sweety. I need to leave for work!”

“Shush,” Therese answers and rolls herself on top of her.

. . . 

The mother drives with her car to “Caby’s”. The "Summer-Is-Over" fête is infamous for exuberant partying and music by renowned DJ's. Parties like this one are essential to their business as they are the most profitable nights of the year.  
Carol reaches the bar and meets Abby. The blonde is usually punctual and before her business partner in the office, but she and Therese couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

“How are you doing? You seem happier than usual,” Abby looks up from her coffee mug.

Carol smiles, “I had a fantastic weekend with Therese. What about you?”

“Oh dear, I’m glad you spare me details,” Abby laughs. “I’m okay so far. A little stressed because of Friday, but that’s all.”

“No woman on your horizon? What happened to ‘Abby the womanizer’?” Carol grins.

“I tell you what! She gets old! Last week, I was out with a beauty, but at 10 pm I couldn’t stop yawning. I rather wanted to be in my bed with a good show on my iPad. Isn’t that sad?!” Her business partner frowns.

Carol has to put down her cup otherwise, she will pour out the coffee from laughing, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. But…,” she keeps on laughing, “Welcome to your 40ies!”

Abby groans and walks over to her desk. They both work silently on their computer for hours. The preparation demands a lot from the two, but it will be worth it. After some time, Carol leans back and takes a breath. She grabs her cell phone and decides to write to Therese.

**Carol (12:20 pm):** Hey, babe! Missing you lots x

**Therese (12:22 pm):** Miss you too :( we should’ve stayed in bed, shouldn’t we? I still have your taste on my lips. ;)

**Carol (12:24 pm):** Oh, hungry for more? ;) 

**Therese (12:25 pm):** Let me quote _Florence and the Machine_ … “When food is gone you are my daily meal” :P

**Carol (12:27 pm):** I can be your meal at night ;) But now hush, and study! I love you, baby!

**Therese (12:29 pm):** What a way to kill the mood lol :( I love you too <3

“Stop sexting with Therese and work! We’ve a party to plan!” Abby yells from behind her table.

. . .

It’s Friday evening, Abby and Carol prepared everything for the night. The blonde is at her home, getting some rest before their big night when Therese runs into the room and screams, "Aaah, babe! The interview was great."

Therese's screeching wakes Carol up. The brunette hops on the bed and kisses her on the forehead, "I think this time I have excellent chances to get the job!"

The mother rubs her eyes, and smiles, “I’m so proud of you! I think that’s worthy of a celebration, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes. And I already have an idea how to celebrate…,” Therese winks at her while getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

“Tell me, Therese, what do you have in mind?” Carol hums. 

Her girlfriend looks out of the bathroom covered with a towel and whispers, “I fear you’ve to wait until the party…”

“You tease me and then keep me hanging? How rude!” Carol pouts.

It’s getting late. Carol should leave soon to finish the last preparations. She will arrive several hours before Therese and Rindy. Yes, her daughter is coming too. The young girl always wants to see the opening of their events and help a bit in the warehouse to earn some money. Her mother allows her to stay there for 2 hours maximum as she’s still underage.

The blonde chooses one of her favourite looks for tonight. Which means a tight marine blue dress that ends above her knees, nude lipstick and nail polish, dark eye-shadow and hair in an updo. Carol has tons of dresses, in all kinds of variation. Some show a lot of cleavage, others expose her back, then there are ones that go down to her ankles and some that have sleeves. Her wardrobe is endless. Thanks to her generous income, she can easily afford this amount of clothing.

She puts on her Louboutin heels, grabs her bag and goes to Therese, "Bye my darling. We'll see each other later, right?"

Her girlfriend looks at her with the mouth wide open, “Fuck, Carol. Wow… Just wow.” After spending so much time together, the blonde still makes Therese speechless with her looks. The brunette stops dead in her place, not being able to stop appreciating the beauty of Carol. 

“I… I fear you’ll be the death of me, babe. I mean, LOOK AT YOU!”

The older woman giggles and shakes her head, “I'm always amazed that my dresses turn you on so much. You basically saw me naked 30 minutes ago.”

“What can I say… not many people can take my breath away, but you don’t even have to try,” Therese retorts smoothly.

The blonde chuckles, “I love you, my little dork.”

“I love you, too. See you later at our little ‘celebration’.”, Therese winks and kisses her goodbye. 

. . .

The party is in full swing, the guests are dancing and drinking to the music. The opening went really well, and Carol can finally take a deep breath.

She feels the vibration of her phone in her bag and takes it out. When she unlocks her mobile, she reads a message from Therese.

**Therese (10:30 pm):** Hey, my hot girlfriend :) Come to your office… something is waiting for you…

Carol gulps. She suddenly feels hot and runs towards her office. When she opens her door, the lights are dim, and it plays some soft jazz music in the background. Therese stands in the middle of the room with roses in her left hand and a bottle of champagne in her right hand. Her girlfriend is so incredibly considerate and loving. She doesn't know how she deserves someone like Therese.

“Congrats, babe. The party is amazing, and I’m so proud of you. You deserve all the success,” she walks towards Carol and hands her the flowers.

A tear runs down the mother’s face. She grabs her girlfriend by her shoulders and kisses her, “How do you always manage to leave me so speechless? I love you.”

Therese smiles against her lips, “It’s what you deserve.”

The brunette pours herself and Carol a glass of champagne and toasts with her, “To us.”

They spend some time talking and then end up on the soft leather couch in the office. Their touches are careful―It feels like the first time. Therese’s and Carol’s hands explore their bodies and undress each other until they find themselves in a lying position. Therese has her pants still on, while Carol only wears her underwear. The brunette wanders with her kisses between Carol's breasts and then down to her navel, which makes her moan. During their little foreplay, they completely forget their surroundings. Therese stops, “Wait. Stay like this, okay?” Her girlfriend leaves the couch and grabs something in her bag. She takes it out triumphantly and reveals the item as her camera. “Carol, would you mind if I take some pictures? The light is emphasizing your figure, which makes you look even more seductive. I want to hold on to this moment forever.”

Carol smirks, “Tell me what I should do. I’ll do it.”

Her voice makes Therese gulp. She holds her camera and takes several snapshots. “Would you sit up, take off your bra, and put your arms on the backrest? Then cross your legs and look directly into the camera,” the brunette tells her.

The blonde does what she’s been told. She feels irresistible how Therese is following her with the camera. Carol knows that Therese likes her generous breasts. So, she's not surprised her girlfriend wants a picture of them.

. . .

Together, they lie naked under a small blanket that barely covers them. Therese’s head rests on Carol's shoulder. Meanwhile, the blonde caresses her lover's arms and leaves little pecks on her forehead. 

Carol whispers, “Baby, we need to get up. I’m freezing.”

“Mh, but it’s so lovely lying here with you,” Therese hums. 

The older woman smiles. The brunette always looks so cute after they had sex. She wishes they could stay like this forever. The mother grabs her underwear, puts it on and gives Therese hers. After both are half-dressed again, they kiss each other softly.

When suddenly the door slams open, "You fucking bitch! I knew it!" It's Therese's mother, Linda, who gets held back by Rindy. 

The two lovers cover their half-naked bodies with some pillows and are in a state of shock. They would have expected a lot, but certainly not an appearance of Therese's mother.

"I'm so sorry,” Rindy still holding Linda by her arms. “She said she’s looking for Therese... I didn't know what she was up to," she tries to explain her situation.

Therese puts her jacket over Carol’s body, takes a blanket to wrap it around her torso and gets up, “Mum? What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t tell me you are spying on me again!” The brunette looks furious, ready to fight her mother.

“Did that bitch take advantage of you?” She looks at her daughter and then to Carol, “Get away from my little girl!”

Linda wants to walk towards Carol but is held back by Therese, who is raging with anger. The blonde gets pissed, “If I took advantage? Get the fuck out of my office, you fucking lunatic!” Carol's blood is boiling. How does she have the audacity to turn up and act like a maniac in front of Rindy and her own daughter. 

Linda pushes Therese away and walks face to face to Carol, “Don’t you dare to call me like this. You are the one who fucks the daughter of her neighbour!”

The situation threatens to escalate. All four stand in Carol's office, mad with rage and in confusion. In the background, you can hear the bass of the music which is buzzing through the walls. The room smells of champagne and roses. The evening should have ended romantically, but now threatens to turn in a completely different direction. 

“Can someone in this room explain to me what the fuck is happening? Mum, you came in here and started yelling around! What is your problem? Are you drunk again?” Therese turns to her mother, her voice filled with anger.

“Why am I here? To save you from HER!” Linda points towards Carol.

“WHY? Ever since you know that I befriended the Aird’s, you lost your damn mind. What’s your issue with them?”

Suddenly, the mother turns silent. She tries to say something but stops herself. Carol walks towards her, "Yes, Linda. Tell your daughter the real reason why you turned crazy years ago." The blonde smiles at her sarcastically, but the neighbour doesn't say a word. 

"Mum? Carol?" Therese looks nervously between her mother and her lover.

The blonde opens her mouth, and in that very moment, she realizes this will change everything. Not only for herself but mostly for Therese. Tears are forming in her eyes of fear of what will happen next. 

She takes her courage and tells her, "She blames me for stealing her boyfriend that later turned out to be my husband. Even though she had an affair with Harge when he and I were still married, and her own husband was lying in bed, dying.” Carol starts to sob and looks up, trying to find Therese’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. What a twist! Did anyone expect that secret?
> 
> How will everyone of the characters react to the news?


	8. Million Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins where the last ended. It deals with the aftermath and everyone's reaction.
> 
> It's a LONG chapter–couldn't help myself :) + Dialogue heavy
> 
> Possible triggers: Mention of death, bullying
> 
> ________________________
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Git <3

The quietness is deafening. Everyone’s holding their breath and battling with their innermost thoughts. The moment seems like an eternity–nobody dares to say a word. She looks around and glances at the faces of the others, but she only sees empty eyes. Carol has carried the secret with her for too long, but she feels miserable for screaming it out in front of everyone. Was it a wise choice exposing Linda in front of everyone? Did she put her feelings above those of others? She should have spoken with Therese in private, but when Linda angered her, she couldn’t help herself. The secret has eaten her alive. The trouble she went through and the effort of overcoming her anxiety cost her a lot of strength. It was about time everyone found out.

Carol is struggling with her inner fears: _Will Therese hate her? How will Rindy react?_

For the first time in her life, Carol did what she assumed was right. But yet she feels dreadful. She can’t stop thinking about the aftermath. Linda destroyed her and Therese’s life. Her neighbour repeatedly insulted her, didn’t care about her dying spouse and even less about her daughter.

Her thoughts are painfully loud in her head. She tries to compose herself and eyes Therese, who fidgets with her fingers. In their relationship, it’s her partner who thinks rationally, while Carol acts from an emotional level. They complement each other. A reason their relationship is on an equal level, even though Carol is 18 years into Therese’s senior. But will that be enough?

The brunette ends the silence, “I can’t believe it.” Her eyes drift to Carol, “You knew about this all the time? How she abandoned her entire family? Yet you never dared to say a word.” The tutor points at her mother, “And you! You disgust me.” Therese grabs the rest of her clothes and her bag, ready to leave the place.

“T...Therese, what are you doing? Where are you going?” Carol stutters in panic.

When her girlfriend reaches the door, she spins around and answers, “I’m leaving. And if I mean anything to you,” she looks between her mother and the blonde, “then you’ll leave me alone and don’t follow me.” Therese smashes the door into its lock.

Carol expected her reaction because she’d have behaved the same. Even though she assumed it, it still hurts. She mismanaged the situation, and that is the consequence. The feelings of regret are killing her.

Linda huffs at the blonde, “Great. Really great, Carol. You have the talent to sabotage everything.” She also walks out of the office and leaves Carol alone with Rindy, who was silent during the whole drama. The mother doesn’t look at her daughter when she suddenly lands on the floor and weeps loudly. Still barely wearing any clothes, after Therese and she made love just half an hour ago. She remains on the floor, crying like she never did before and feeling lost. Rindy runs towards her and picks up her mother into an embrace.

Carol sobs, “Rindy, please don’t look at me. That’s not how you should see your mum.” As she turns her face away from her daughter, “I’m barely dressed, sitting on the floor of my office and crying about a secret I never planned to share. Yet, I’m the only one who gets the blame.” Tears are dripping down her face; her eyes are bloodshot.

“Shh,” Rindy whispers. “Mum, you’re my best friend. I won’t leave you hanging, even though this situation must look bizarre from outside.”

“‘Bizarre’ is the right word here. I feel so ashamed… Ugh,” the mother wipes her tears away and gets up. “You must think I’m an awful person.”

“No, I never did. And I won’t do it now,” her daughter answers and gives her the rest of her clothes. Carol puts on her shoes and grabs her keys, “I don’t deserve you, Rindy. How did you turn out amazing when your parents are such a mess?”

Rindy shakes her head, “Dad and you aren’t a mess but… I think we should definitely talk about this. But not now.” She looks back at her mum, “Are you sure you want to drive now? Shouldn’t I ask Aunt Abby?”

“No. I don’t want her to get involved in the drama. Let’s go.”

  


. . .

  


Back at home, Carol lets her stuff drop onto the floor and strolls towards the kitchen. She places her hands on the counter and closes her eyes. She tries to calm herself down by breathing in and out.

“Mum, do you need anything?” Rindy questions.

Her mother opens the eyes again and says, “No, we should talk. I can’t go to bed without having this conversation with you.” And points towards the table to sit down.

She explains, “I want to spare you the details, but as you could hear, Linda, your dad and I have a past. It’s complicated, but… He cheating on me was just the tipping point of many reasons we divorced. It hurt me immensely, because of all we have been through and his awareness of how Linda treated me. I eventually overcame the hurt the best I could, but it made me feel lonely…” She looks away, not knowing how to end this sentence. “Never mind…,” she starts again. “We never told you the reason for our separation because I didn’t want you to think badly about your father. He might have been a shit husband, but he’s an amazing father, and you two always had a great relationship. What happened was between him and me, and not between you and us. I apologize for never telling you, but I also felt it was not my place to tell, rather the one of your dad.”

Rindy glares down at her hands, processing the words her mother said. They are sitting in a spacious room with just a little light, which increases the intimacy of the conversation.

Carol knows that Rindy acts tough and tries to hide her actual feelings, but hearing that her father cheated on her mother must hurt her.

“To be honest,” Rindy starts. “You shocked me when you yelled that information out. Hearing what he did to you makes me not only sad but also angry. Actually... I don’t even know what to feel,” she shrugs. “You said he should have been the one to tell me, but I think you’re wrong. You’re both my parents and your divorce affected the entire family. I know you couldn’t tell me because it hurt your feelings, but you both handled the situation poorly.”

“You’re right... Trust me, if I could turn back time, I’d have done it differently. But all I can do now is to apologize, and I hope you’ll forgive me, eventually.”

“Mum, of course, I’ll forgive you. I told you in the office already I won’t keep you hanging. But that doesn’t mean that I can forget what happened. I need time to think about everything…”

Carol questions, “What do you mean with ‘everything’?”

“For example, school starts next week, and I have to leave on Sunday to get back to dad. I don’t know if I can look into his eyes like nothing ever happened. Shouldn’t I stay here with you?”

The blonde holds her daughter’s hands and squeezes them, “No, darling. We both know your school is closer to your dad’s than to mine. He deserves the right to explain his actions and to apologize. Don’t you think?”

Rindy tilts her head and studies her mother, “How are you so nice to him after what he did to you?”

“Because it’s in the past. He can’t change it anymore, neither can I. We worked it out together, and he apologized to me a dozen times. Yes, it hurt me deeply and still does, but we try to handle it like adults... for you. And I have to add, I’m a firm believer that everyone deserves a second chance.”

Her daughter smiles at her and gets up to hug her, “I wish one day I’m as great as you mum. I love you.”

Tears form in Carol’s eyes. Everything feels so overwhelming right now.

“I think you are already great,” she kisses her daughter’s cheek.

  


. . .

  


It’s dawn again, and Carol didn’t sleep much. She was awake most of the time, glaring at her phone, hoping to receive a message from Therese. The blonde heard nothing from her girlfriend since the fight in her office. She’s trying to give her space, but it’s difficult. Carol sighs and turns in her bed to face the window. The summer is ending, and Rindy will leave her to go back to school tomorrow. They had plans for their last weekend together. However, after everything took place, she isn’t sure if Rindy wants to do any activities. She lets out another sigh and gets out of bed.

Downstairs, she finds her daughter, who’s making pancakes and fresh orange juice for them. In comparison to herself, she looks like she got some rest.

“Oh, mum!” Rindy speaks up. “Did you cry the whole night? Your eyes are red.”

“I couldn’t sleep a second. My mind was racing…” she responds. Carol is standing in the kitchen wearing a bathrobe and glaring into the void, feeling empty.

“You heard nothing from Therese?”

“No,” Carol’s head sinks.

“Did you try to reach out?”

“No.”

“You should. You gave her space last night because that’s what she wanted. But you’re worried–so send her a quick message and see how she reacts,” the teenager suggests while making the breakfast.

Carol grabs a coffee and a plate for her pancakes, “Yeah, maybe. But I assume she doesn’t want to hear from me anymore.”

Rindy stops her preparation to look at her mother, “Why would you think that? She needs space to figure out what happened. Therese doesn’t seem like a person who runs away when things get complicated.”

“She must think poorly of me now…”

“Mum, wasn’t it you who said she believes in second chances? Well, maybe you should give yourself a second chance too. Nobody is perfect, not even you,” she smirks. “Be open to changes and stop thinking about ‘what might be.’”

“I love you, Rindy. And you are right, but I'm shocked my 15-year-old daughter is giving me life advice,” she snorts.

“Well, the thought I’m giving you, my mother, suggestions on how to improve her love life with our young neighbour is way weirder. But I think our mother-daughter-relationship has never been ‘normal’ anyway, so who cares?” She shrugs and bites into her pancake.

  


. . .

  


Carol sits on the couch with the iPad on her lap. She tries to finish some work, even if it’s a Saturday, but she needs the distraction. Rindy is upstairs packing for her departure tomorrow and promised her mother to be ready for their movie night later.

Everything still feels surreal, and the blonde is missing Therese next to her. She got so used to having her around. Should Carol text her as Rindy suggested? But what should she say?

Suddenly she hears a loud knock on her front door. The mother doesn’t expect anyone―Who could it be? She groans out loud when it’s Linda, who stands in front of her. “What do you want?” Carol snaps at her.

“Hello to you, too,” Linda rolls with her eyes. “Where’s she?”

“Where’s who?”

“Who do you think I mean?!” Her neighbour gets angry, “Therese.”

Carol folds her arms and frowns, “She isn’t here. I haven’t seen her or heard from her since yesterday.”

“She collected all her stuff and left. There was a note on her bed this morning,” she throws the letter towards Carol.

_I’m sorry, mum, but I can’t do this anymore._

“And that’s all she left behind?!” the blonde asks, confused. “That doesn’t sound like her.”

“That’s all your fault. I can’t believe you destroy everything in my life,” Linda pushes Carol at her shoulders.

“Are you kidding me? Your relationship to Therese broke way before I met her again. Don’t blame me for your actions,” she yells at her.

Her neighbour huffs, “You’re delusional and always have been.”

Carol can’t stand it anymore and pushes Linda away from the entrance to slam the door close. She locks it and leans her back against the door, slips to the floor and starts crying. How does Linda have so much power over her? Why does she let her treat this way?

“Mum? Are you alright?” Rindy yells from upstairs.

“No. I’m not,” she cries.

  


. . .

  


After her nervous breakdown, it took her an hour to calm down. She lay down and fell asleep until the evening. She’s on an emotional roller coaster. Everything around her seems to fall apart. Carol should have given Linda a choice: Either she tells Therese the truth, or the blonde herself does. Screaming it out at a party was the worst idea.

It’s night, and Rindy comes downstairs for the movie night. Carol opens a bottle of wine, hoping the movie and the alcohol will calm her nerves.

During the film, her daughter munches popcorn and stares at the TV. It’s a tradition that they make movie nights on the last day Rindy is at her place, and it’s also always her who chooses the film. Carol doesn’t mind what she puts on, at least it’s distracting.

Amid the movie, Rindy pokes her into the arm, “I see how you glance at your phone. Please, text her. Ask her how she is, and then go from there.”

“I… I will. I need to. Otherwise, I’ll have another sleepless night,” she gulps.

**Carol (09:15 pm):** Hi, Therese. Are you okay and safe? I’m worried.

**Therese (09:23 pm):** Hey… I’m sorry for not reaching out. Everything is still feeling overwhelming. And yes, I’m safe. I assume my mother already let you know that I left?

It relieves Carol. Finally, she receives a message from her girlfriend, telling her she is safe. That’s all Carol needs at the moment–to know that Therese is alright.

**Carol (09:30 pm):** God, I’m glad to hear from you. You worried me to death! Yeah, Linda and I had a ..nice.. chat. Where are you staying? Is there anything I can do for you?

**Therese (09:32 pm):** No. I’ve to sort my mind and figure some stuff out. Please, don’t worry too much. I know we have to talk, but I need some time… Will you wait for me until I’m ready?

**Carol (09:40 pm):** Yes, Therese. I’ll give you all the time you need and wait here for you. I love you.

And that’s how their conversation ends again. Therese didn’t text her “I love you” back–she texted nothing back. What does this mean? She groans. Why does she have to overthink everything so much? The mother ignores her mind for once and focuses on the movie.

  


. . .

  


_Two days later_

The blonde feels exhausted and lonely. Rindy left yesterday, and now she’s utterly alone in her home. She has no energy to drive to the office because instead, she wants to wallow in self-pity. Carol decides it’s time to tell Abby. She needs to get it off her chest. It’s dumb not telling her friend about her situation any sooner.

“Carol, I don’t understand why you didn’t find me at the party. You should have told me, I’d have liked to be there for you…,” Abby hugs Carol when she visits her at home.

“I couldn’t. At that moment, I felt ashamed and like a jerk. I could hardly face Rindy… I was so embarrassed,” the mother sighs and walks Abby towards the dining table to sit down.

“But there’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. Linda was the one who burst into the office like a maniac. I think you did the right thing to tell everyone the truth. Also, what the fuck is wrong with that woman?!” Her friend shakes her head.

“Gosh, if I only knew… But I’m done with her. She did enough harm.”

Abby nods, “Indeed. And what’s with Therese now? How’s she doing?”

“I don’t know… I mean, we texted briefly today. She asked me how I am because she knew that Rindy was about to leave,” she smiles because Therese still remembered. “Anyway, she said, she needs time to process everything,” her smile vanishes.

“Okay, good.”

Carol frowns, “What’s good about that I can’t see my girlfriend and that I don’t even know where she is?”

“God, Carol. I know it’s tough for you, but put yourself into her position. You cried out that her mother betrayed her dying father with YOUR husband. And from what you’ve told me, Therese had a great relationship with her dad, not like with her mum,” her best friend looks at her.

“I think I should see the bigger picture and not just blame myself, right?”

Abby takes Carol’s face in her hands and tells her, “Yes, Carol. Give her time, but also talk with her. Text her now and then, so she knows that you care.”

The blonde smiles and pours in some wine, trying to lift the mood.

  


. . .

  


_Later that night_

**Carol (08:25 pm):** Hi, how have you been?

**Therese (09:10 pm):** Alright, I guess. Still much to learn for my exams... it’s draining when your head is also full with other stuff…

Carol gets thoughtful. Maybe Abby is right, and she should give her girlfriend the space she needs but also try to be there for her. She’d walk to the ends of the world for her.

**Carol (09:20 pm):** I can only imagine how hard it must be. I cross my fingers for your exams. I’m sure you’ll be doing well!

**Therese (09:22 pm):** Thank you!

  


. . .

  


_At the end of the week_

**Therese (02:56 pm):** I passed all the exams!!!!

**Carol (03:02 pm):** You can’t believe how proud I am!!! CONGRATS!!!

**Therese (03:08 pm):** Thx. Ugh, finally good news. I needed that.

  


. . .

  


_One month later_

It has been a month since she saw Therese for the last time. At first, it felt awful because she also barely heard from her. Lately, Therese reaches out daily, and they tell each other details of their days.

Carol still doesn’t know about Therese’s whereabouts, and the mother also didn’t ask her again. She doesn’t want to push her to talk, but she slightly gets impatient. The blonde wants to be with her girlfriend again, to hold her at night and to kiss her. But she knows better than that and says nothing until one day when she receives a message from her.

**Therese (08:13 pm):** I think it’s time for us to talk.

**Carol (08:18 pm):** I think so too.

And then she waits. It feels like an eternity. Carol locks and unlocks her phone. She’s running up and down in her bedroom, waiting for Therese to reply again. But nothing. She sits down at her bed and stares out of the window. Her foot’s tapping on the floor, her heart’s beating fast. Nearly one hour later, her phone screen lights up.

**Therese (09:11 pm):** Come to your patio.

Carol lets out a giggle because it reminds her of the day when Therese texted her and then showed up on her door to ask her out. She runs downstairs to her living room and opens the glass door to her terrace. Therese sits on the wooden stairs pointing to her garden, turning her torso to look at Carol. The blonde breathes in, walks towards her and sits down.

“How are you doing, Carol?” The girlfriend looks at her. Therese’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Her brown hair flutters in the warm, soft breeze, while the crickets chirp in the background.

“I feel terrible, Therese. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you…,” she answers.

“I missed you, too. Thank you for waiting and giving me space…,” the brunette pauses. “I owe you an explanation and an apology for my disappearance. I’m so sorry.” Carol feels the sincerity in Therese’s words.

She takes her partner’s hands in hers, feeling the warmth that radiates from her, “I’m sorry as well. I… I shouldn’t have blurted it out like that. I know I should have told you sooner, but only thinking about it hurts. Many years passed since then, and I tried to leave my past behind. But I think it’s time to tell you what actually happened. You deserve it.”

“Only if you feel comfortable to tell me.”

“Yes, for me to move on, I need to tell you the truth.” She takes a big breath, “At College, I met Harge at a frat party. We instantly felt connected and got friends. One night, we went to a party together, and I met a girl who started to bother me. It was your mother. She was calling me names, and yelled at me that ‘I took away her boyfriend’. I didn’t understand what she meant and shrugged it off. Afterwards, Harge told me it was his ex-girlfriend who never got over their separation. She became obsessed with him. To get out of her way, Harge and I met mostly in private and avoided parties. We eventually became a couple, finished our courses and left College. I was hoping never to meet her again, as she was continually mocking and harassing me. She even tried to spread lies about me,” Carol pauses, Linda’s bullying still hurts her. She feels how Therese squeezes her hand, trying to tell her it’s okay to feel this way.

“Harge and I married and bought this house. Years later, we got new neighbours across the street. When I saw them, I was completely dumbfounded. It was her with your dad. It was like she was following me across the state, to keep on harassing me. And well, that’s also what she did...”

Therese stares at Carol while she keeps on talking, listening to every word that escapes her mouth. She feels how the weight of her shoulders gets less, the more she opens up. “Your dad was one of the nicest men I’ve ever met, and we befriended him. He was oblivious of Linda’s, Harge’s and my relationship. We invited your parents to our BBQ parties, while I tried to ignore your mother as much as I could. I think… At our last BBQ as a married couple, I also saw you and your dad for the last time…,” she stops when she sees a tear is running down Therese’s face.

“Please, continue, Carol,” she sniffs, when the blonde wipes the tear from her cheek. It feels intimate. Not even the sex they had felt as personal as this moment, opening yourself up and showing your partner your true self.

“...After the party, I barely met them anymore. For many years, your dad was in and out of the hospital, and sick most of the time. Harge visited him now and then, though. What I didn’t know was that he visited not only him but also your mother. One day, Harge confessed to me he got drunk and slept with Linda. It shattered my heart into pieces. From all the women out there, he chose HER to sleep with. Anyway, our marriage was already falling apart, and I think that was the last straw for me. He later confirmed that the one-night-stand turned into a brief affair. I told him it’s over and we divorced quickly after. It was horrible. Rindy didn’t see any of it coming. She was the one who suffered the most. Harge moved into the city, leaving me the house out of guilt. And well, here we are.”

Now it’s out. She revealed her past in front of the person she admires. The person who she tried to be and to look perfect for. But as Rindy said: No one is perfect.

“Wow. Unbelievable how long the drama has been building up. Did you meet my mum again after Harge left?” Therese asks curiously.

“Yes. Frequently. And she didn’t let out one second to harass me… You’d think after 20 years that she finally moved on.. but no.”

“I’m sorry she treated you this way. You didn’t deserve it and still don’t,” her girlfriend hugs her tightly, making her feel safe in her arms. “One last question, did it change you? I mean, the story with my mum, the divorce… How did it make you feel?”

“Lonely. I lost my husband, and Rindy moved in with him because her school was closer to his apartment. I felt like I lost everything. But it also made me understand myself and my value as a woman. One day, I stopped crying and put my energy into something else, and that’s how I started my business with Abby,” Carol smiles.

“You inspire me, Carol,” she smiles back. “It must have cost you a lot of strength to be the woman you are now. You’re stronger than you think. Thank you for telling me.” Therese kisses Carol’s cheek, making her blush.

“No, I thank you for listening. And I’m sorry. I apologize for not telling you sooner. But I… I couldn’t. I wanted to leave these events behind me and never talk about it again. The pain was too much,” her head sinks, and she looks away.

“It’s alright, Carol. I now understand why you reacted this way.”

The older woman nods and asks, “W… Would you like.. to tell me why you disappeared for so long?”

“Yes,” the brunette gulps. “I left saying nothing because it was too much. I couldn’t believe you withheld this information from me. But after I moved in at Dannie’s, I realized it was never your fault. I knew you acted out of pain. You’d never hurt me wilfully. But my mother would. She put me through hell over the years. When I heard how she betrayed my father, I lost it. He was my best friend,” Therese sobs.

“He was always there for me. I could count on him, not like on my mother. When he got sick, I took care of him. I fed him, I washed him, and I gave him his medicine. He’d have done the same for me. I know that. When his cancer spread, and he got even sicker, it was painful to look at him. I poured my whole heart and energy into his well-being. And then he died. I held his hand until his last breath,” The younger woman stops and cries. Carol grabs her by the shoulders and holds her close. She whispers, “I’m so sorry, Therese. I can’t imagine what you must have been through.” 

Her girlfriend wipes her tears away, “Thank you. As you can see, it broke me. I needed to leave your office because it filled me with rage. I packed my stuff at night and vanished. I moved in at Dannie’s place, finished my exams and…,” she frees herself from Carol’s embrace to compose herself again and to look at the blonde, “I haven’t told you yet, but I also found a job-“

Carol is speechless, “Oh my god!” She has a big smile on her face, and never felt prouder of her girlfriend. The older woman puts a peck on Therese’s temple, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you. But I wasn’t done yet!” The brunette chuckles lightly.

“Oh sorry, continue, please.”

Therese clears her throat, “Never mind. I felt confirmed. Leaving this place improved my life. Just seeing my mother’s house gives me anxiety. My dad died, and my mum cheated on him there. I don’t want to feel this anymore. I’ve enough. I need to move on to improve the quality of my life. But there’s one thing I shouldn’t forget,” Therese pauses and smiles. 

“If it weren’t for this town, I would have never met you. I wouldn’t have worked at Rindy’s party, and we two would have never got together. Maybe it was coincidence or sheer blind luck, but I think... It was meant to be.

I would have a million reasons to walk away but,” her eyes drift to Carol’s, “I just need one to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to fall in love with your own characters? Because I did. This chapter was my favourite to write YET. It shows how much respect and love they have for each other.
> 
> Also, I think we can all agree on that Rindy is the perfect daughter?!
> 
> ________________________
> 
> What are your thoughts? Let me know in the comments!


	9. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese experience a whirlwind of emotions.

The two remain under the stars on the wooden floor of the terrace. The moon is glowing and shimmering. Carol and Therese look up and have nothing to say. Both appreciate the moment of being together under the grace of the night sky. Heaven is like their love for one another—Breathtaking, beautiful, but also uncertain.

Carol turns towards Therese, “Did you mean it? That I’m or was the only thing which kept you staying in this town?”

The brunette smiles and sits up. She pulls her knees close and peers at her girlfriend, “At first, it was mostly because of money. I couldn’t afford to go away. However, when we got together, I had already saved enough to pay the rent of an apartment. At least for a while.”

The parent looks into the distance—Her eyes fixate on the obscurity of the night. She squeezes her eyes together, and fine lines are forming around them. Carol seems thoughtful. For Therese, her partner looks gorgeous right now—if she only had brought her camera with her to capture this moment.

The blonde shakes her head, “Where would we be now if we’d both revealed our secrets much sooner?” She turns back and studies her girlfriend. A smile shows on both faces. Whenever Therese smirks, two dimples appear on her cheeks. It’s the cutest thing Carol has ever seen.

It’s already very fresh outside. The nights are getting colder because autumn is not too far away anymore. Therese only wears a t-shirt, goosebumps appear along her arms, and she seems to shiver. The blonde wraps her arm around her partner and rubs her warm. The younger woman responds, “I assume everything would have been less dramatic.” Both chuckle. The couple gets up to walk inside. Therese takes a seat at the counter in the kitchen while Carol pours her a glass of wine. “So, what are we doing now?”

The younger woman glances up, “Nothing has changed for me, Carol. I still want to be with you.” She sips from the liquor, and as her partner doesn’t respond, she gulps and asks, “And you?”

The blonde sits down at the chair next to Therese, caressing her back. “I don’t want to lose you. I love you, Therese,” she gazes at her partner, waiting to see how she reacts. “I suppose we need a restart and figure out our next steps. Right?”

“Do you think our relationship suffered from being apart?”

Carol looks puzzled by that question, “No, why? Every couple goes through difficulties. It’s okay, sweetheart.”

They move closer together until their foreheads touch. A strand of Carol’s golden hair touches Therese’s cheek. The photographer returns relieved, “You are right.”

The older woman reaches for the brunette’s face and kisses her tenderly.

. . .

They are still chatting, although the clock displays that it’s already midnight. Even though the couple was in contact every day, the feeling of having missed a lot remains. Now and then, they share gentle touches or kisses.

“How do you feel since Rindy left?” Therese asks carefully, knowing very well that this is a delicate topic for her girlfriend.

Carol’s facial expression changes, “Lonely. I miss her so much. I barely see anyone. Only Abby at work, but that’s it.” The blonde lives a dull life. She rarely goes out and apart from that has only a few friends. Rindy and Therese left at the same time. To the mother, it felt like they left her alone.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been gone for so long. I...”

The older woman opens her mouth, cutting her off, “Don’t you dare! You required time for yourself.” She clears her throat and proceeds, “Now, lets only look forward and never back again. Okay?... And by the way, you haven’t told me anything about your new job!”

“Oh!” the brunette chuckles, “I live and work in Benson City. I’m the new photographer for the art department of a magazine.”

The grin of the mother goes wide, “Oh dear, I’m so proud of you! That sounds terrific! Do you enjoy it?”

“I love it. I can’t believe I made my hobby my job!”

“Glad you discovered something you love. You deserve the success,” Carol grabs Therese into an embrace and kisses her temple. “I never doubted you or your abilities.” They release from the hug and pour some wine again into their glasses. The mother stops mid-way, “Wait, did you say you live in Benson City? That’s like a completely different direction than to the capital where I work.”

A groan escapes Therese’s mouth, “Yeah, I know. Our companies are like 1 hour apart, and your home is somewhere in the middle. It’s not bad...”

“When you’re used to living only 60 meters apart, it feels odd though. But yes, we’ll work it out... I suppose,” the business owner murmurs.

“Carol, don’t be so dramatic,” Therese rolls her eyes. “I’ll come over whenever and as often I can.”

“To my place? I thought you hate it here—which I fully understand, but...”

The photographer stops her, “Yes, but your home is between our two workplaces where we spend most of our time every day.” Her voice is stern and confident.

Carol raises her hands in defeat. Therese is probably right—it seems to be the easiest solution for the time being. She sounded sure in her decision, and Carol doesn’t want to contradict her. Perhaps the brunette feels, despite the pain, a sense of belonging to this place?

. . .

_The following week_

Since their last encounter, Carol worked on an idea for a date away from each other’s homes. The best thing for their relationship is a fresh start with new shared adventures. Therese has a soft spot for extraordinary meetings. For this reason, the parent took a lot of time researching suitable places for a rendezvous. She wants to prove to her girlfriend how much she cares about her.

It’s Saturday morning, and the mother dresses in comfortable clothes. For her adventure with Therese, she chooses black jeans, a white shirt with a V-neck and a denim jacket. Before she leaves the house, she texts her partner.

**Carol (08:45 am):** Hey babe! I’m leaving soon. Just reminding you to put on something casual :)

**Therese (08:47 am):** Morning :) thank you... I’m curious where you’re going to take me!!!

**Carol (08:50 am):** Hehe, see you in a bit! Love u xxx

The blonde grabs her keys and hops into the Mercedes and drives away. She turns up the volume of the radio and hums along to the songs, bringing her into a good mood early in the morning. When she approaches the correct house number, she sees her girlfriend waving in the distance—a tremendous grin forms on her lips. When the car stops at the entrance, Therese jumps in and smooches Carol.

Perplexed, the older woman retorts, “Oh, wow. Hi to you too, love.” Her girlfriend smirks.

After a few minutes, the brunette looks out of the window, questioning where Carol is driving her. The area doesn’t look familiar to her. It seems as if they are going toward the mountains.

“Babe, where are you taking me? I’ve no idea where we are...,” the younger woman eyes the driver.

“You’ll never guess. I’m sure,” the blonde chuckles.

“Oh, come on. You don’t need to tell me your entire plan, but just where we’re heading to. Pleeeeaaaseeee!” Therese begs.

Carol pokes out the tongue, “You sound like a child right now.”

“And you like a mum,” the photographer shrugs.

“Duh, I am one?!”

The brunette retorts, “And I’m someone’s child?!” Both laugh out loud.

The couple approaches the mountains and the green meadows. The sun is shining strongly over the fields, and yellow to brown coloured leaves are circling around. It’s a lovely autumn day, perfect for a date. The blonde feels her girlfriend’s heavy eyes on her, she chuckles, “All right. We’re headed towards the wine country.”

“I heard the word ‘wine’ in your sentence, and I already love it,” Therese snorts.

. . .

After a long journey, they arrive in the wine country. There are vineyards as far as you can see. They pass a vast, dark iron gate with the engraving “Julien’s Vineyards”. When they step out of the car, the owner greets them profusely. It’s a middle-aged man with ripped jeans, a striped shirt and brown, messy hair. He seems stressed, but might be because of the current grape harvesting.

Julien takes them through his wine gardens and tells the two women stories about his grapes. These are carefully cultivated, and the shoots get trimmed in summer to ensure optimal ripening. The harvest takes place in late summer and autumn, starting before sunrise.

Carol and Therese are fascinated by Julien’s stories. They hike with him along the vineyards and appreciate the view over the mountainous area in between. Whenever the blonde looks at her girlfriend, she blushes—the two stroll around like freshly in love. Therese senses how much effort Carol put in planning a perfect day. While listening eagerly to the stories of the winemaker, they share gentle touches and little pecks.

At the end of their tour, Julien explains that his family has been making award-winning wines for 10 generations. He took over his father’s business and expanded it. Every year, he produces over 1 million bottles of wine.

“Wow. Carol, I really enjoyed this trip through the vineyards. This dude is super impressive...,” Therese pinches her girlfriend. “Thank you for taking me here.”

“You liked it?”

“No, I loved it! I’ve never done something like that,” she beams. “Also, as someone who has an exquisite taste in wine, I feel very well informed about grape harvesting now,” Therese adds, sounding like a smart ass.

Carol lets out a loud grunt, “Oh god, you little dork. Now come on, the adventure isn’t over yet.” She grabs Therese by the hand and drags her to the next event. Over the following hours, they spend lunch together before taking part in a wine tasting in a barn.

. . .

“I’ve one last surprise left,” Carol smirks.

The photographer reacts astonished, “You mean, strolling through the vineyards, taking me to lunch and having a wine tasting wasn’t enough already?”

“No,” the blonde shakes her head, laughing. “But this is the last part. I promise.”

“Then lead the way, my love.”

They march up another hill until they hear a loud noise. When they reach the top, Therese stops with her mouth agape. Carol takes her on a hot-air balloon ride. The noise they heard was the workers who lit the burner to fill the balloon with air. The couple climbs into the wicker basket before they take off. As they get up in the air, they feel the balloon drifting under the influence of the wind.

“Crazy, I feel weightless,” Therese says.

When they reach the highest point, Carol grabs Therese and turns her around, “Look!” She points into the distance.

The sun settles over the hills of the vineyards. The rays of the sun shimmer in golden and orange colours. They spend an impressive and breathtaking moment together. Carol hugs Therese from behind, “You know... _The most beautiful sunsets are the ones we share._ ”

The younger woman spins and replies, “God, Carol. That is the best date of my life. I’m speechless. I... I have no words. It’s perfect.” The brunette grabs her partner and kisses her devotedly. “I love you,” she whispers against the blonde’s lips.

. . .

The date was a complete triumph for Carol. For weeks, both live in an absolute bliss about their renewed love. But the feelings evaporate after a month when the first tensions between the two surface. They only see each other on weekends because both work long days and therefore, have little time to drive to each other’s place. But 2.5 days a week aren’t enough, and they sense how they drift apart.

The couple sits at the dining table and eats the freshly cooked meal in silence. They are aware of the obstacles they have to face.

Therese finally blurts out, “Carol. I can no longer stand this silence. We need to deal with the truth. We barely see each other...”

“Don’t you think I know? I worry about this every day,” Carol admits.

“Then why do you never mention it?”

The mother sighs, “I never knew how. I wanted to forge a solution, but well, as you can see, I haven’t got one yet.”

The blonde knows the few days they spend together aren’t enough. Further, she senses how uncomfortable Therese is of coming back to this town every week. 

Suddenly, Carol asks, “Why can’t we meet at your home? I don’t want you to feel compelled to come here all the time. Besides, here you’re constantly reminded of your past. Wouldn’t this idea be a step in the right direction?”

“Are you sure? That wouldn’t change anything for our relationship, though.”

“But you don’t have to see your mother’s house week after week. Please, let’s try it and then we’ll think about other options. Okay?” Carol’s voice sounds concerned.

“Thank you...,” Therese whispers. “Apparently, you noticed it has become difficult for me to come here.”

The blonde grabs her girlfriend’s hand and leaves a peck on her palm. “We can do it. We overcame so many challenges already. And...,” she pauses a moment to think. “I’m sure I can work from home a day. And maybe, you could leave the magazine earlier. That way, we would have more time to be together.”

Therese gets up and wanders around the table to take place on Carol’s lap.

“Thank you,” says the photographer.

“For what?” The mother replies.

“For never giving up on us.”

“I couldn’t. But we should definitely learn how to communicate...,” Carol lets out a sigh.

“Yeah... we’re terrible at it.”

They laugh softly.

. . .

For the older woman, it’s no problem meeting at Therese’s. To be honest, Carol likes the small city her girlfriend lives in. Benson City isn’t as big as the capital. However, it still has all kinds of options regarding shopping, public transport and healthcare. Further, the city isn’t as dull as her little town in the suburbs.

Therese shares the flat with her best friend, Dannie. Her home is relatively tiny compared to Carol’s mansion. But when she fled from her mother’s house, she was glad Dannie still had a room available.

Her bedroom has a large double bed with dark linen. Photographs she made adorn the wall above the bed. Plants are all over the room. There’s also a desk with a computer, a couch, a TV and a wardrobe. A bookshelf hangs over the table and is full of her favourite books.

“I like your place very much,” Carol tells Therese. “It’s so... You.”

“What does that mean?” the brunette chuckles.

“I can’t describe it but... The photographs, the books... It just fits you.”

Therese smiles at her and rolls onto Carol. She picks up the blonde’s arms and presses them into the bedsheet. The younger woman kisses her partner sensually, which causes her moaning. Shortly after, she frees the blonde from her grip and slowly undresses her.

“Is that okay with you?” Therese asks Carol when she opens her bra.

“I don’t think you’ve to ask...”

Both constantly change their positions and roll up and down naked in bed. The room fills with gentle moans and quick breaths. Since they can’t see each other regularly, they enjoy every second together. The sex is more intense than ever.

When both are about to climax, someone slams the door wide open. “Therese, I need to tell you... OH MY GOD!!!” Dannie runs out of the room in horror and closes the door promptly.

Dannie already surprised them several times. The first time was Therese’s and Carol’s fault. After two glasses of alcohol, they both ended up naked on the couch in the living room. The brunette’s roommate came back after a long day of work when he caught them having sex.

The second time, it was Dannie’s fault. He thought Therese was showering and hiding behind the shower curtain. He urgently needed to pee when he surprised them in the bathtub.

The third time just happened.

“I’m so, so, sorry, Carol. I really am!” Therese pleads.

. . .

After many weeks of driving back and forth and little to no privacy, Carol has something to reveal. Both are lying on the cosy bed under a thick blanket. “My darling, there’s something I’ve to tell you... or rather to ask you,” the blonde turns to look into Therese’s eyes.

“Oh, all right? Did something happen? Do I have to worry?” she stops herself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you with questions... What do you want to tell me?”

“You know, it’s difficult for us to just spend a few days a week together...”

“Yeah...?”

“... and when we meet here, we have little privacy. Also, the place is small for the three of us... That’s why... I bought a flat, just one block away from yours. And I’ll sell my house in the suburbs as soon as I find a buyer,” Carol finishes.

“You did WHAT??” Therese’s visibly surprised.

“I thought the days we are together would be much nicer if we could spend them in peace and alone. Not with another roommate.” Carol takes a deep breath, “The apartment is big enough for the two of us, and we’re already half a year together... So, I wonder if you’d like to move in with me?”

Therese blinks at her. A slight panic is flashing her face. She jumps up and paces up and down without saying a word. The young woman lets out a loud groan. Eventually, she exits the room, leaving Carol behind alone questioning what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I hope we all can agree on that the date which Carol planned was very cute 🥰
> 
> Second, why did Therese react that way to Carol's question? Will she say 'Yes' in the end?
> 
> Two chapters left to find out where their relationship is leading too.


	10. You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese explains her reaction, They both have an important talk with each other, Christmas, Carol is the best girlfriend ever, Therese realizes something,...

Therese left the room without responding. Carol lies alone in the king-sized bed, feeling how the spot next to her gets cold. The reaction of her girlfriend left her back wondering. Did she say something wrong? She thought it would be a nice gesture and the brunette would love it, but apparently, she didn’t.

Their relationship has its difficulties. Because of their age difference, both are at a different step of their lives. Maybe Carol is too eager to make it work? All she tries is to make Therese happy. Trying to figure out what she needs, what she wants—to offer her everything she’s looking for. The blonde isn’t expecting a perfect relationship because that doesn’t exist. It takes time, patience, and mutual respect. Both need to understand mistakes and be able to forgive.

She walks out of the room, seeing Therese nervously biting on her nails and pacing through the apartment.

“Darling, what’s going on? Did I say something wrong?” Carol eyes her girlfriend anxiously.

The brunette stops, “I... God, no. I’m just...” There’s a hesitation before she keeps on stammering, “I... don’t know.”

The blonde grabs Therese by her waistline, concerned, “Sweetheart, are you okay? Come with me and sit down on the couch.” With a glass of water, the blonde comes back out of the kitchen, giving it to Therese. “Take a sip.”

“I’m so sorry...” Therese tells Carol, while she sips from the glass.

“Why?” The blonde holds her tight, “Everything’s okay.”

“God, I feel like a jerk now,” Therese’s head sinks into her palms, feeling ashamed of her nervousness. 

“Don’t,” Carol caresses her. “Did I do something wrong?” They face each other.

“No. It’s just... I thought if we ever get into a serious, committed relationship, we’d talk about it before. Like having a chat about how we imagine our future together,” Therese sighs. “But when you popped out that question, I don’t know... I panicked.”

The couple is sitting together in the living room—the television is running quietly in the background. The older woman has her arm around Therese and looks at her worried.

Carol’s voice sounds saddened, “I thought that’s what you want—to get more serious. The reason why I bought the place.”

“Babe, I know your intentions were well-meant,” the photographer strokes the cheek of her girlfriend. “But do you remember how you said that we need to improve our communication? We should have discussed it together. Where do we want to live? How do we want to live? Can we both afford it? It’s also my fault because I never initiated this conversation.” Her hand drifts from the cheek to Carol’s hands and takes them in hers, “It’s just... I had this fantasy of us strolling through the city and looking at places, talking about how we could decorate it together. Now, it’s your flat. Moreover, you didn’t rent it—you bought it. Babe, I can’t afford that. At least, not now. I want us two to be equal.”

“Oh,” the blonde breathes out. Therese is right. With everything that went down in their relationship, they still haven’t learned how to communicate. Perhaps she took it for granted that Therese desires the same things as her. But absolutely, she has no idea what her partner wants. She never asked her.

“You are right, darling,” Carol sighs. “We never talked about our future. We just lived week by week,” the mother acknowledges.

“Then tell me, where do you see us in some years? Living together? Marriage? More kids?” The younger woman stops herself, “Oh god.”

A broad smile forms on Carol’s face. The eyes of Therese get big, “Wait. Why do you smirk? You like the idea of those things, don’t you?”

In her deep soothing voice, a gentle laugh escapes the blonde’s red lips, “I said nothing!”

“Carol Aird! You need to chill before you wife me up and impregnate me!”

The living room fills with loud laughter, “I don’t think that’s how it works, darling.” Tears run down the blonde’s face of laughing, shes’s wiping it away and calming down to answer her girlfriend. “No, but in all seriousness... When I look into the future, I see you. And me. I see us.”

Therese blushes. “Would you live here permanently? What’s with your job? There are so many questions we should ask ourselves before we go on to the next step, don’t you think?”

“You are right. Maybe my purchase was rather impulsive,” Carol answers thoughtfully. “Ugh, now it’s me who feels like an idiot.” 

“No one here is one. I guess we missed the moment to have a proper talk. But... Can you imagine living with me? Would you remarry? Have more kids?” she bites her bottom lip, awaiting the answers for her last two questions.

“I obviously can imagine living with you. I’d need to sort it out with Abby and the bar… Nevertheless, I think we can make it work. Would I ever remarry? Well, if I were, it would be you and no one else.” Therese’s heart swoons. Whenever Carol comes up with tender words, her body heats up. All she says is thoughtful and carefully considered. She could listen to her deep, raspy voice all day long. _How can you not fall in love with that woman?_

Carol keeps talking, “And kids… I already have a teenager. So, I’m not sure. I’d definitely not get pregnant again, reminding you I’m 43,” she winks at her. “But, if you want to have a child, I wouldn’t say no. I would never want to take this experience away from you.”

“God, why are you so perfect?”

“I’m not.”

“To me, you are. And, by the way... When I peek into my crystal ball, I see my future with you as well. Not sure about kids, though. Only time will tell.”

“Glad to hear. So, we’re on the same page, I suppose? We’re both entirely serious and committed?”

“Yes. 100%”

“So, what’s our next step?”

“First, I want to live with you. I really do. But can we work out how it’s going to be? I want to pay half of it, I want to be involved in everything. I want... The total experience. And last but not least, I want us to be more open about our feelings and future plans. Is that okay for you?” she glances at her partner expectantly.

“Yes,” Carol smiles. “We don’t need to move in together right now. We’ve all the time in the world to figure out how it’s going to be—with the money and everything. And when you’re ready, then I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Therese leaves a kiss on Carol’s mouth. “But please, don’t get rid of the flat you bought already. Because as far as I know your taste, it looks exquisite, big and bright. I feel like I’ll love it.”

“All this drama for telling me you’ll love my purchase, anyway?”

“Yes, exactly,” the brunette squeaks.

“You’re lucky you’re cute and that I love you.”

“I know.”

The blonde grins, “Thank you for the talk. It made me really look forward to our future.”

. . .

Carol takes Therese’s words by heart. They regularly talk about their plans and work on their future together. Both have sworn that they would only move in together once both have eliminated all issues. It’s about much more than just money or possessions. A lot would change for Carol. Her workplace would be many times further away, and so would be Rindy. Therese wants to spend her life with Carol, but not at any cost. She doesn’t want her to give up on everything that means much to her. The mother should want it because she loves Therese and not because she feels obligated to take the next step.

The good thing is, both share the same wishes and hopes. The photographer feels like she can finally let herself go. She has never been in such a passionate relationship and further, never lived with one of her partners. Planning the future with your significant other is a big step, and they will find out soon where they are heading to.

_“If you want to go fast, go alone. If you want to go far, go together.”_

. . .

A look out of the window shows a gentle snowfall. White layers of snow cover the scenery. The road is icy, and Christmas decorations fill the front gardens. The house smells of gingerbread and the scent of candles. Carol and Therese spend the holidays in the suburbs. The brunette insisted on spending it there, as her apartment would be far too small for a Christmas tree and Rindy. Her girlfriend’s house offers much more space for decoration and the three of them. Rindy is spending the holidays with her mother. Carol’s two most important people gathered under one house—is there anything better?

Therese ignores her feelings when she sees the house on the opposite side of the street. She hasn’t spoken to her mother for months. Her mum has long since given up contacting her after Therese ignored all her calls and messages. After months, she still cannot forgive her. The pain is too deep.

It’s the first Christmas with her partner and the first Christmas in a long time she’s celebrating. Her mother never attached great importance to the holidays. But this year is different. The couple is lying on the couch in the living room and is streaming a Christmas movie on Netflix. Rindy is already in her room, reading a book before going to bed. Therese lies on Carol’s shoulder, and her right hand rests on her partner’s stomach. Both snuggle under a warm blanket and enjoy the intimate closeness.

“Who would have thought half a year ago, huh?” Therese looks up at Carol.

“Hm?”

“We. Us. Just everything. I have to admit that I’ve always had a slight crush on you,” Therese admits.

“You did?” Carol’s eyebrows go up.

“Yes ... Who doesn’t? You don’t even notice how people look after you when you walk down the street? How captivating and beautiful you are?” The brunette flatters her girlfriend.

Carol’s cheeks go red, “Oh, shut up. You’re exaggerating.”

“No, I don’t. One day you will see yourself with the same eyes as I see you. And you will realize how breathtaking you are.”

“I love you, my little charmer,” the blonde winks at her. “And yes, who would have thought half a year ago that the two of us would be lying here together. Sometimes life writes the most beautiful stories.”

Therese grins, “I love you too.”

Carol leans down and takes a taste of her girlfriend’s lips.

. . .

They wake up next to each other on Christmas Day. Carol spoons Therese, while her face is resting on her back. When the first rays of sunshine hit their faces, the brunette turns to give her girlfriend a good morning peck, “Mh, good morning, beautiful. Merry Christmas!”

Carol smiles and snogs her, “Hey, love. Merry Christmas.”

“Oh, someone woke up in an excellent mood,” Therese smirks.

“Because I have a surprise for you and I can’t wait until you see it!” the blonde gives her a toothy smile.

“Babe… Please don’t tell me you bought something exorbitant AGAIN.”

“Shush, you’ll love it, and you’ll thank me with sex later,” Carol looks confident and laughs devilishly.

“Who’s the dork now?” Therese shakes her head, smiling.

The younger woman gets dressed while Carol prepares their breakfast. Rindy usually sleeps until lunchtime, even on Christmas day. Nothing can wake up this girl. Now, the couple doesn’t mind. Therese is looking forward to the surprise. She doesn’t know what to expect—Carol didn’t let any information slip. She only knows that they have to go somewhere by car. So, they drive through the streets, watching kids shoot each other with snowballs and parents looking after them with a hot chocolate in their hands. Everything around them seems peaceful. 

After quite some time, Therese asks Carol, “Hon, why are we back in the city?”

“Wait and see, darling,” the mother answers while parking her car at the street.

They get out of the car and stop in front of a building. The younger woman looks at her partner questioningly, “Carol, what are we doing here? Don’t tell me you bought an entire building now because I can’t cope with…”

“Therese! Don’t be dramatic before I even tell you what’s going on,” she chuckles and rolls her eyes. “I’ve news to share which merges into your Christmas surprise.”

Therese frowns, “Okay, I’m listening…”

Carol looks into the green eyes while taking her girlfriend’s hands into hers, “First the news. Two days ago, Abby and I sealed a big business deal. I’m happy to announce that you stand in front of our 2nd Caby’s,” she smiles.

“You open another bar? Oh, my God!” Therese’s mouth is agape. “I’m so happy for you guys,” she crushes Carol with a hug. “Babe, that’s so amazing! So, Benson has its very own Caby’s!”

“So… in other news. I’ll be here more often because… Well, I’ll manage this location, while Abby stays in the other one,” Carol fidgets with her fingers in anticipation of her partner’s reaction.

Unexpectedly, Therese is sobbing and trying to hold back her tears. “Good, because I honestly can’t get enough of you.” She wipes the tears away that roll down her cheek, “Thank you for this amazing surprise, babe.”

“Darling, this wasn’t the surprise yet.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Give me your hand and let me guide you to it.” Carol grabs Therese’s hand and walks with her through the building. They take the stairs down to the basement until the blonde stops in front of a door.

“You know, when Abby and I looked at this place for the first time, we didn’t know that the owner still left furniture and other stuff here. When he showed me what’s behind this door, I couldn’t believe it. He said, we can keep the things, or he’ll get it removed. But while we need nothing that’s left, I kept what’s in this room,” Carol says before she unlocks the door.

When it opens, Therese is thunderstruck. “C… Carol… is this what I believe it is?”

“Yes, my angel. Surprise!” the mother puts a peck on the brunette’s temple.

Before Abby and she bought the location, it was a gallery. The owner inherited it from a family member after their death and tried to sell it ever since. In the basement, they used to process photographic film in a darkroom. Carol replaced the old furniture and painted the walls. The rest got cleaned up. 

“I know how much you love analogue photography and I thought, maybe you want to use something else than your kitchen sink for once,” the blonde chuckles.

“Babe, this is… The best present I’ve ever got. I’ve no words, literally,” Therese says while strolling around the room, touching everything. She looks around, shaking her head in disbelief of receiving such a gift. 

Like a shot, her eyes find Carol’s. Therese’s heart pounds heavy in her chest, and her knees get weak when she walks towards the blonde. Her fingers trace Carol’s soft face, and the smell of her girlfriend’s perfume reaches her nose. She’s in a trance, and her heart is full. They stand there like glued together, their lips only some centimetres apart. In a flash, Carol pulls her in and kisses her hungrily. Therese feels how her knees give in when the blonde’s tongue enters her mouth. It’s like when they were in the hot-air balloon—she feels weightless. As if gravity suddenly vanished the moment Carol claimed her mouth. After what feels like an eternity, their lips separate again. Their foreheads rest at each other’s, while they pant. “Wow, Carol....,” Therese breathes. “You’re the most loveable and generous person I’ve ever met. Thank you, I love you.”

“Glad that you like it,” blue eyes stare into the photographer’s eyes. “You know, sometimes it feels surreal between us. Like a story that urges to be told.”

Therese beams. Carol and her lyrical flattery again. She counters, “It’s a love story. And every love story is beautiful, but I think... _ours is my favourite._ ” They smile.

. . .

Christmas passes, and so does New Year. Now, it gets close to spring again. Carol is busy renovating the new bar ever since. At the same time, Therese sits in her darkroom, processing her photographs in her free time. It’s like many of their daily routines. Most of the days, Carol sleeps at Therese’s because the bar isn’t far away from the flat, and it saves her time. Dannie is abroad now and then, which gives the couple some privacy. On the weekends, they like to hang out at Carol’s because of her vast backyard which is filled with sun. Also, now and then they need to water her plants and take care of the garden. But, wherever they go, they’re always together.

It’s one morning when it finally hits Therese. She looks around and sees Carol’s clothes spread around, the rest in a bag. Her girlfriend brings new clothes every week, never leaving something at Therese’s place. It’s not like she doesn’t want to—it’s because she can’t. There’s no space in the little bedroom for another wardrobe. Hell, not even for another desk where her girlfriend could work on. In the bathroom, she notices how her toiletries are gathered in a small corner. She lives here as what she is: A guest.

All the time, Carol didn’t make a comment again because she did what she promised: To wait until Therese is ready. She vowed to the words and never complained about the little space and privacy they had in the flat. But Therese feels glad—Glad that she got the time to figure out what she really wants. She surely already knew from the moment she laid her eyes on her neighbour. _It’s Carol and no one else._

The photographer walks towards the bed and kneels in front of her partner’s bedside. She touches her shoulder, trying to wake her, “Babe, it’s time.”

The blonde murmurs, “Time? Do we already have to get up…?”

“Nooo, it’s T I M E,” Therese giggles.

Carol gets up in bed, rubbing her eyes, “Can you get any more cryptic, darling? It’s too early to function…”

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“The next step,” Therese smiles.

The older woman’s eyes are wide open, “Wait… Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Yes! Grab your clothes because I think you’ve to show me a place that will be ours.”

“Took you long enough,” Carol laughs. “Dork.”

Therese rolls with her eyes, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol is the best, isn't she?
> 
> Do you think their next steps will go down as complicated as the others?  
> What does the future hold for them?
> 
> But the biggest question is: How will this story end?
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter and their end.  
> Be ready for the last chapter next week <3


	11. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The ending of Carol’s and Therese’s adventure in “La Vie En Rose”.
> 
> I hope I could do their story justice with this last remaining chapter. I think it was my favourite one to write. This story brought me joy during difficult times.
> 
> So before you read it, sit or lie down. Please make yourself comfortable because this is my longest chapter to date, but I also think... the best one.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who hit the “Kudos” button, who left me a comment every week or who subscribed to this story. It means a lot to get encouragement and feedback regularly–It makes you keep going. Writing is obviously not easy, especially when you aren’t writing in your first language. Thank you for bearing with my errors ;)
> 
> Last but not least, thank you to my beta reader, Git. <3
> 
> I’d like to hear your opinion in the comments later.
> 
> _________________________________________

It’s a beautiful spring morning when Carol and Therese start their day. The blonde’s lips are in a smug grin ever since her girlfriend woke her up. Her face expression looks triumphant as she had won the debate about living together. Therese rolls her eyes when she watches her partner, knowing that Carol is just teasing her. 

While the mother is dressing, the photographer prepares breakfast for them. She spreads avocado over Carol’s toast and places tomatoes on top. Oranges get squeezed out for a juice, and a cappuccino drips down the coffee machine. Therese has a soft spot for their domestic relationship―It gives her a tingling feeling in her stomach. Arranging each other’s meals got a part of their daily rhythm.

Carol enters the kitchen, dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt tucked into her pants. Her golden hair shimmers under the light and her sapphire-blue eyes sparkle. Therese stares at Carol with an intense gaze, still wondering after all these months how someone so fascinating is sharing a bed with her. It’s all the little things about the blonde she admires. For example, her favourite one: The wrinkles that turn up around Carol’s mouth and eyes whenever she puts her lips in a smile. Therese wants to kiss each one every time they appear. Or, the little laughs in her smooth, low voice. The sound makes the brunette’s limbs weak. And, the intoxicating smell of her perfume. If she could describe the scent, she would say it’s like picking up a red rose from the garden and inhaling the flower’s fragrance. Thinking about, Carol is actually like a rose. She is gorgeous, intriguing, and fascinating. But most and foremost, she’s Therese’s favourite obsession.

Hand in hand, they are strolling along the pavement towards their soon-to-be home. Both giggle in excitement, recognizing that this is a further step into their future together. Pausing in front of a big, new building, Carol unlocks the front door with her key. 

“So, where is it?” Therese asks in anticipation.

“We’ve to catch the elevator to go up,” the blonde guides her.

“Oh, to which level?”

“Top floor.”

Therese’s eyes go wide. “At this point, I’m not even surprised anymore,” she chuckles. The ride with the elevator takes several minutes until they reach the 11th floor. When they enter the place, the brunette lets out a screech, “Jeez, Carol!! You bought a freaking loft?” She turns to face her girlfriend with her mouth wide open, “You know what? I take it back. I am surprised.”

The loft has a high ceiling, providing a vast living room, a dining room and a generous open kitchen. It’s built with a white brick wall and a dark wooden floor. Not only offering the loft one bedroom, no―It has two with connecting bathrooms and separate toilets. Further, there’s also an office room. An open staircase leads to the roof-top, which features a glistering infinity pool and a panoramic view over the city.

Standing outside on top of the terrace, Carol asks eagerly, “And, what do you think?”

“Honestly? It’s stunning, and I love it. But…,” she hesitates. “When we were walking around, I was counting how many organs I could sell to pay you half of the asking price… Carol, this place is insane!”

“Is it a little over the top?”

Therese grimaces, “Only a little?”

“Listen, Darling. There’s something you should know…,” Carol rubs her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Therese whispers sarcastically, “Don’t tell me you had to sleep with the owner to afford it…”

“What?!” Carol eyes at her in disbelief. Quickly, her face changes, “To be fair, I did some years ago…”

“You did WHAT?”

“Therese. First, I said ‘some years ago’. Second, Harge’s architectural office built and owns this building. A reason I got this place to an affordable price,” she withdraws her arms from Therese’s shoulder with a smirk.

The brunette lets out a groan, “Babe, I was this close…” and pinches her thumb and index finger close together for demonstration, “to have a cardiac arrest.”

. . .

On the same day, they’re breaking the news to Dannie during dinner. The three of them gather around the table and are munching Carol’s self-made lasagne. Cooking is one of the blonde’s favourite hobbies―It’s soothing after a long day at work. Further, Therese and Dannie are always very fond of her meals, swamping her with praise. 

The couple shares a glance, nodding at each other as a signal that it’s the ideal time to inform him about their apartment.

Carol clears her throat, puts the cutlery away and cleans her mouth with a napkin before she announces, “Dannie, there’s something we’ve to tell you…”

With sparkling eyes, he blurts out, “Oh my god! One of you is pregnant? No, you’re getting married! Wait…” Dannie blinks at them, “You broke up, didn’t you?”

Carol cocks her head, pulling her brows together in a frown. Therese wrinkles her nose, “Those were the first things you came up with? Really?!” 

The two women chuckle before the older one tells him, “No, sweetheart. We move in together… Into our own apartment.”

“Oh, my!” He gets up, “I’m so happy for you two!” And welcomes them into a deep hug. “I was already wondering how long you would be satisfied with so little space. I mean it’s tight for three people here.”

Dannie brings a bottle of champagne from the fridge, which has been there for months. But now there’s finally a proper reason to open it. After placing the glasses on the table, he fills them up to the rim. He raises a toast, “To you! May you have the best time of your lives together.”

. . .

Therese enjoys looking for furniture and spreading plants and flowers all over their loft. All that takes place during the free time of the couple, which makes the moving in taking longer than expected. And let’s not forget the packing of their stuff, which is still waiting for them at home. Cardboard boxes are all over their places.

It takes Therese and Carol one month, or rather four weekends, to grab all their belongings and to buy or order the furniture. Dannie puts the last box down in their new home. “I can’t believe it took us so long to bring all your stuff over here,” the young man sighs while sitting down on the wooden floor in the living room.

“Don’t forget that we had to drive back and forth to Carol's house. And we only had time on the weekends,” the brunette responds.

“Yeah, true. So, how long will it take until they deliver the rest of your furniture?”

Carol enters the room with three bottles of beer in her hand, joining the two friends, “Several weeks, unfortunately. But at least we have our belongings here and… A mattress.”

“As far as I am aware you two don’t even need that to have fun...,” Dannie shoots.

Therese chokes on her beer, while Carol bursts out of laughing. 

. . . 

Time goes by fast when you spend it with people you love. It’s past midnight when Dannie kisses them goodbye. The empty beer bottles land in the bin and the remains of the pizzas into the fridge. A yawn escapes Carol’s lips when she puts her record player on. She adores her vinyl records with songs from past decades. And while the sound fills their empty home, she strolls to their bedroom. For now, it only features a big mattress, one cupboard and tons of boxes. 

Suddenly, she shrieks, “Therese, I can’t believe you!”

Her girlfriend hurries into the room, “What happened? What have I done?”

Carol points on the picture that hangs above their place to sleep. The photographer smiles coyly, “Don’t you like it?”

“I do… But what if someone sees it?”

“Who would see it? It’s our bedroom.”

The blonde blushes and bites her lower lip. She peers back at the black-and-white photograph and remembers precisely when Therese took it. Last year in August, her girlfriend shot this remarkable picture of her. It was in her bar at the party before they had sex on the couch. While she rests her arms on the backrest, she stares half-naked and with crossed legs directly into the camera. There’s only soft light above her head which highlights her captivating curves.

“You know what?” Her eyes shoot to Therese, “Even if someone saw it, I wouldn’t care because I think no one ever made me feel as beautiful as you in this photograph.”

A dimpled grin forms on Therese’s face, and she walks towards Carol, catching her by the hem of her shirt. Their lips clash into a kiss, while in the background the record player switches to ‘Twist And Shout’ by the Beatles. Therese stops the kiss to jump on the mattress and to dance ‘the twist’. 

A burst of hearty laughter comes from Carol before hopping on it and dancing too. When the song ends, both fall into their bed and lie next to each other, grinning. 

. . .

A month later, they receive the rest of their furniture and can finally host the long-awaited housewarming party. Carol refills the fridge with alcoholic beverages when the doorbell buzzes. Running steps from Therese appear around the corner, who rushes to open the door. Their friends, Abby and Dannie, are standing there holding flowers and bottles of champagne. 

“Party tiiiiiime!” the two screech. 

Rindy remains in the kitchen with her mother when their guests greet them. It’s the first time Abby and Rindy see the new home of the loving couple. Carol’s daughter supported her all along―Always wanting her to find happiness. 

Rindy nudges her, “I’m in love with your new place, mum. It’s amazing.”

“You do? Oh, thank you, sweetheart. You know, you’re always welcome to come over, right?”

“Yeah,” Rindy smiles at her. “I’ll definitely do. And… mum?” 

Carol faces her daughter, “Yes, honey?”

“I’m proud of you―Of your business and your relationship with Therese. I haven’t seen you so happy for a long time. You deserve it,” she steps forward to hug her mother, who’s touched by Rindy’s words. 

“I love you, my angel,” she breathes and kisses her daughter on the cheek. “Thank you.”

. . . 

In the meantime, Therese shows Abby and Dannie around. Her best friend knows the place already but hasn’t seen it fully furnished. 

They are up on the roof-top when Abby mouths, “Wow, Therese. The place is impressive. I mean, look at the view!”

“I know, right? It’s incredible up here.”

“Seems like it was a great decision of Carol to keep Harge close after all,” Abby grimaces.

Soon after, the blonde and her teenage daughter join them upstairs. It’s a warm April evening and their first time having a drink on their terrace. They take a seat on a table next to the pool and grab plates for the food. 

With his mouth stuffed with food, Dannie mumbles, “Can you believe how much has changed since last year?!”

Abby gulps and adds, “Who would have guessed we all would meet and sit in the loft of these two.” She points towards Carol and Therese. “Our cute little pair who acts like an old married couple having some telenovela-ish dramas now and then.”

“Excuse me?” Carol raises an eyebrow.

“Honey, from having a crush on each other to actually living together felt like an eternity. But from all I’ve witnessed, you two deserve each other,” she chuckles.

Therese squeaks, “Ruuuuuude!”

Dannie joins the discussion, “As someone who lived with both of you, I’ve to tell you she’s right. You guys have these endless talks and discussions where I thought you’d jump on each other’s throats, but from one second to the other you were all over each other. You two are like rabbits.”

Rindy’s eyes go wide, putting her palms over her ears to not hear any more details. Her mother frowns, Therese’s mouth is open in shock, and Abby sits on the edge of her chair, laughing.

“Oh my god, will you two shut up! Rindy’s on the table!” Carol cries out.

The teenager sighs, “It’s not like I haven’t seen it with my own eyes…”

“You’re all just jealous because you don’t have what we have. We aren’t dramatic, we’re just passionate,” Therese shrugs with a smirk. Carol winks at her.

. . .

After hours of laughter and several drinks, it gets colder outside. They pick up their glasses and make themselves comfortable inside. Rindy goes straight to her bedroom, feeling drained after a long week at school. While Abby and Dannie dance to Carol’s old vinyl records in the living room, Therese and her refill their cups with another cocktail.

Visibly drunk, they end the party at 3 am. Dannie takes Abby’s arm and places it over his shoulder to carry her. “Thank you for the invite. It was a blast,” he waves Therese goodbye.

Carol lays in bed with her head buried into the pillow, murmuring, “Darling, I’m too old to drink so much. Ughhh, everything’s spinning.” 

“Do you feel like throwing up? Should I bring you something?”

“I feel like dying. D Y I N G. This is my end. Adieu, mon amour,” Carol gestures dramatically.

Therese giggles, “Don’t make a scene and sleep, babe.”

The blonde turns around in her bed facing the brunette, “Did you just say I cause a scene?” Her make-up is smeared all over her face, her eyes are small. She sits up, clears her throat, puts a hand on her chest and quotes: “In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

Her girlfriend laughs out loud and shakes her head, “Are you drunkenly quoting Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice?!” She snorts, “I can’t with you.”

Carol shrugs and falls back onto the bed, closing her eyes.

Some minutes later, Therese hears a soft snore escaping the bedroom.

. . . 

Months pass, but not the love for each other. Instead, it grows every day a little more. Carol has a fondness for romantic gestures, and to Therese’s surprise, she always comes up with new ideas. Lately, the blonde leaves her girlfriend little notes with love messages everywhere. The brunette often finds them by accident, like in the pocket of her jacket or her camera bag. Yesterday, she found one in her purse between the banknotes. Waiting in line at a cafe, she took out her money to pay while a note fell on the floor. Butterflies formed in her stomach when she saw it was from her girlfriend. Carol loves lyrical flattery, especially when they come out from her favourite books. In the burgundy red of her lipstick, she wrote on a small note: 

_“Nothing means anything without you.”  
―Taylor Jenkins Reid_

Therese loves these surprises, which is why she creates some for Carol as well. She’s sending her flowers when she at least expects it. One day, the mother enters her office at ‘Caby’s’ and catches sight of a beautiful bouquet of Tulips on her table. Another time, she gets home, and Daisies fill the living room. Since then, Carol calls her lovingly "her little flower girl”.

When Abby finds out about their gestures, she states, “Please don’t tell any couple of the cheesy shit you do for each other, you’d make them feel basic.” 

“I think we shouldn’t compare each other. Every couple or person is different. It just happens that I love doing romantic stuff for Therese,” Carol shrugs.

Therese smiles, “That’s true. You are the master of romance, babe.” And leaves a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

Abby grunts, “Yeah, Therese. You should step up your game because our blondie is winning.”

Carol narrows her eyes, “It’s not a competition. Now, shut up and finish your drink.”

Her friend salutes her, “Yes, Ma’am.”

. . . 

It isn’t a competition. But if it was, Therese is sure she’d be winning. And so, July arrives and Carol gets home on a Friday night, feeling exhausted from her workweek. Sweat is covering her body because of the tropical heat. The first thing she does when arriving at the loft is putting on the AC. But then she realizes how silent it is, and Therese’s is nowhere to be found.

“Therese? Are you here?” She speaks up, waiting for an answer.

But as her girlfriend doesn’t respond, she finds a little note on the counter of their kitchen.

_**1st Note**  
You thought you were the only one with romantic notes? ;)  
I’ve got a little surprise for you.  
Walk into the bedroom and follow my messages to find out the next steps.  
_

She raises her eyebrows, excited to find out what Therese has planned. Taking the 1st note, Carol walks towards their bedroom. She finds one of her red dresses, black heels, and lipsticks on the mattress. Next to it is another note.

_**2nd Note**  
Put that on and wait until someone picks you up at 7 pm._

Glancing on her watch, she figures it’s 5:30 pm already and rushes towards the shower. Her thoughts run wild. What has Therese planned? And when did she come up with it? Her girlfriend was never out late and never seemed to hide something. Therese outsmarted her. 

The red dress hugs her generous curves, and her golden, shimmering hair falls right above her shoulders. Patiently waiting to get 7 pm, she paces back and forth. Her palms feel sweaty, and her heart pounds heavily.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and startles her. When opening the door, she doesn’t expect to see Abby.

“Hello, blondie. I’m here to pick you up,” her friend smiles.

It surprises Carol, “You? How are you involved?!”

“I’m not here to give you answers but to give you this note and take you with me,” offering Therese’s message to Carol.

The blonde takes the note with one hand, and Abby’s arm with the other. While walking, she glances down at the little sheet in her hands.

_**3rd Note**  
Take the ride with Abby and don’t ask questions.  
She will blindfold you because you aren’t allowed to  
know where it’s heading to :)  
When you arrive, follow her instructions._

“Blindfolding? Really?” She faces Abby. Her friend shrugs. 

After a 30mins car ride, she feels how her best friend stops the car and opens the door. Abby grabs the hand of Carol and guides her along some path. The floor under the blonde’s heels feels concrete, not giving her any hint where she could be. After a brief stroll, they stop, and Abby tells her, “I’m leaving now. Count down from three and then remove the blindfold to read the next note. All right?” Carol nods.

She follows the instructions and removes the fabric around her eyes. Looking around, she realizes where she is. “Wait, am I standing in front of my house in the suburbs?!” the mother says out loud. “Ha?! What’s going on?”  
A small note hangs on the door, ripping it down she reads:

_**4th Note**  
Welcome back ;)  
Open the door and follow the path inside the house.  
It guides you towards your surprise._

And as she opens the door, she discovers a path full of flowers of various kinds. Carol forgets how to breathe, feeling how her heart could burst any second in her ribcage. With trembling palms, she follows the way along with the colourful floral arrangement. It takes her through the hallway, into the dining room, and ends in front of the kitchen door. She pauses, closes her eyes and inhales deeply, feeling how her limbs get weak. Her arms are shaking when she grabs the doorknob to enter the next room.

Carol finds Therese in the middle of the kitchen. Red roses surround her girlfriend and flickering candle lights. The brunette steps towards her partner to grab her arms, feeling the soft palms of Carol. The blonde stares at her questioning, having no clue what’s going on. Therese smirks, “Hey, Babe. Exactly one year ago, you entered this kitchen with the same surprised face. You were wearing this red dress and your black heels, looking stunning. You’d have expected anything but me. I remember how nervous I felt when I laid my eyes on you.” Both chuckle.

“And now, we stand in the same place, with the same clothes but for different reasons. It started with a slight crush, but today I’m telling you I can’t keep falling in love with you. 

I love the way your red lips feel on mine.  
I love the sound of your voice whenever you call me ‘Darling’.  
And I love how you smell like a thousand roses, and how I can’t get enough of it.

But most and foremost, I love you. And only you. I could tell you these three words over and over again, but not out of habit. I’m reminding you, you’re my life. 

So, please, take the last note of the night to reveal my surprise.” Therese takes a small card out of her pocket and hands it to Carol. The older woman’s body is visibly shaking, and tears are rolling down her cheeks. She swallows while opening the envelope and taking out the last note.

_**5th Note**  
Look down._

The blonde exhales, “Oh my god,” when she sees Therese going down on her knees. With a little black box in her hand, "Carol Aird. My best friend and the love of my life. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

“Yes, yes, YES. A hundred times, YES!”

Carol pulls Therese up into an embrace and places tons of pecks all over her fiancée’s face. Both lie in each other’s arms crying of happiness― _Feeling how everything came full circle._ Wiping the tears away, the brunette puts the ring with a sapphire-coloured diamond on Carol’s finger. Therese looks up, “I chose blue because it reminded me of your beautiful eyes.” 

“You are unbelievable, Therese. I… I still can’t comprehend what happened. I’m speechless. I love you,” the blonde grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a deep kiss. 

“You know,” Therese pauses, “after we moved in together, I realized how you made my life so much better. How you were there for me all along, and always kept your promises. You never pushed me into something I wasn’t ready for―You were waiting. You always treated me with respect and unconditional love. I don’t want to share my bed with anyone that isn’t you.” 

Carol blushes and nuzzles into Therese’s neck, “I love you so much.”

All of a sudden, the door smashes open and Abby, Dannie and Rindy jump in with balloons and champagne, “CONGRATS!!!!”

“What th-?!” Carol’s face lights up, “You guys knew it all the time, didn’t you?”

They hug the newly engaged couple, when Dannie answers her, “I think we three know it since a month, to be honest.”

In the background, Abby opens the bottle and brings champagne glasses.

“A month?!” the blonde eyes Therese in disbelief.

“Well, first I called these two,” she points at their best friends, “to tell them about my plans. They helped me with picking out a ring and setting up the surprise. Then, I asked Rindy for her blessing. And here we are now…,” the photographer smiles at Carol.

“You asked my daughter for my hand in marriage?”

“Yes, you think it’s odd?”

“No. Rindy is my life. And so are you now,” the mother hugs them tightly. “Thank you,” she whispers into Therese’s ear.

The adults grab their drinks and Rindy a juice, starting a night everyone will remember. They empty one bottle after another, and the roar of the music fills the house. The celebration goes on until midnight with everyone dancing like there’s no tomorrow.

After glancing at her watch, Carol pauses the music, making everyone staring at her, “Guys! It’s after midnight. Do you know what that means? My baby girl is 16!!!!”

“WOOOOOOOOO!”

“Congrats, Rindy!”

“Happy Birthday!”

Abby takes her cup and makes a toast, “To you three wonderful people. May you stay healthy and have a fulfilled life. Congrats Rindy to your birthday and congrats to our love birds.”

“Thank you!” Rindy says and blows kisses to everyone. “So, as we have two reasons to party now, I think we should put on the music again and dance.”

“Hear, hear!” Dannie retorts.

. . .

Therese and Carol remain in bed for the whole Sunday, not only for obvious reasons but also for having the biggest hangover ever. They partied into the morning hours of Saturday, and in the afternoon celebrated Rindy’s birthday with friends. At dinner, they announced their engagement, which caused several rounds of drinks again.

It’s 3 pm when the photographer speaks up, “Babe, I can’t believe we get married. But I also can’t believe we drank for two days straight. I feel like death.”

“Darling, what should I say? I’m like 100 years older than you. I want to get up, but it feels like my body is telling me ‘no’.”

“Ugh, same. But I need to get up,” she says and leaves the bed. “There’s something left for me to do.”

“Really?” Carol faces her. 

Therese nods and gets undressed to hop into the shower, “Yes, I’ll tell you when I get home again later. Okay?”

The blonde leans forward to kiss her fiancée, “Do what you have to do.”

. . .

Since moving in together, Therese feels as if she finally has her life under control. She got an opportunity for a fresh start and a new life, away from her doubts and fears. But to fully find happiness, it’s time letting go of her past. The young woman starts her car and drives into the suburbs where she was born. Where she met Carol and her best friend. But also, to the place where she went through a lot of pain.

She stops the car in front of her old home and takes a deep breath when she knocks at the old wooden door. Only some minutes later it opens, revealing the face of her mother. She looks different―Her hair’s longer, her skin rosy, and she seems healthier. Without saying a word, she guides her daughter to the kitchen, taking a seat on the table. Linda tenses―Her right foot is nervously fidgeting the floor. Therese gathers courage and breaks the silence, “I’m here to talk.”

“I thought so. Listen, I-”

Therese’s putting her hand up as a signal for her to stop. “Sorry, but I need to get this off my chest before I’m not brave enough again,” she clenches her jaw and downturns her head. “You know… For a long time, I hated you.”

Linda’s glancing away as well, hurt by her daughter’s words.

“I hated you for the pain you gave me, how you made me feel insecure and what you’ve done to the family. But a month ago, I realized these feelings are gone. I moved on with my life because I’m with someone I deeply love. She took away most of the pain I felt by listening and just being there. And if you like it or not, it’s still Carol. Whatever your feud with her is―I don’t care.”

Linda’s eyes are red. She’s having issues keeping eye contact with her daughter. “I… I’m sorry…,” she stammers. “I know... I caused you a lot of pain. All I can do now is to apologize. I’m not asking for your forgiveness because I don’t think I deserve it.”

“But I forgive you. The hate and the frustration that has built up doesn’t bring us any further. I’ve enough. I apologize for cutting you off, but that felt like the only way to get over the pain.”

Her mother blinks at her, “I understand you. If I were you, I’d have done the same. I know I’ve caused a lot of pain to everyone over many years, and I can’t undo my actions and words, but what I can do is to apologize and mend myself. Feeling like losing you made me realize what I’ve done. I screwed up big time. I tried to figure out where all my anger and self-destructive behaviour came from and started with therapy. I also go to a weekly meeting for alcoholics. I feel calmer and healthier, but it’s still a long way to go.”

Therese bends over and squeezes her mother’s knee, “I’m proud of you. I can already see the changes by looking at you.”

“Thank you,” Linda smiles at her. “And… It won’t be easy but… I know if I ever meet her again, I’ve to apologize to Carol as well.”

“Maybe you’ll be able to do that soon,” Therese grins. “We got engaged.”

Her mother wrinkles a brow and blinks at her, “You… You and Carol got engaged? When?!”

“Happened just two days ago.”

“Well, then congratulations to you two. You seem happier―I guess she isn’t that bad after all,” the mother says with a grin.

“Yeah… she’s alright,” Therese laughs. “Never mind, there’s something left to ask you... Would you come? I mean, to my wedding? We can use it as a restart. And I think I don’t want to celebrate the happiest day of my life without my mother.”

Her mum sniffs and gets up, taking her into a hug. “Of course, I don’t want to miss your wedding. Thank you for inviting me.”

. . .

After visiting Linda, the photographer has one last thing on her to-do-list. Another person she hasn't spoken to in a long time. She opens the gate of the cemetery and walks along the alley until she reaches the grave. For years she has avoided coming here. It hurt too much. 

“Hi, dad,” she smiles and stares at his tombstone. “I’m sorry for not visiting you more often. But I’ll try to change that.” She takes a seat at the grass next to her father’s grave. “I came because I’ve to tell you something. I’m getting married! Can you believe that? And you know what! It’s Carol! Crazy, right? I mean, you’ve seen her. She’s stunning. And I’m so so so in love with her. We share a loft which has a freaking roof-top, dad! A roof-top!!” Therese lets out a soft chuckle. “And I forgot, I finished my studies last year. I’m finally working as a professional photographer for a magazine.” 

Then she pauses. Old memories are flooding her mind, and she sniffs, “I know you’d have been proud of me.” The daughter gets up again, wiping away a tear from her face. “I wish you were still here and could take me to the altar. But in my heart, you will.” 

Therese lifts her head, and looks around. In the distance, she can hear crows and passing cars. Her gaze hovers over all tombstones, thinking how every buried person had their own life story. She closes her eyes for a brief moment before she whispers, “I promise you I'll keep your memory alive, dad. I love you.” 

With a heavy heart, she leaves the cemetery again. A dozen thoughts fly through her head before she realizes that she finally faced her past. She sits down in her car, shaking from relief. Her breathing calms down after some minutes, and her mind gets clear. Before starting the vehicle, she peeks at her phone, seeing a message from Carol.

**Carol (06:14 pm):** Darling, I hope you’re fine! Can’t wait when you’re home again.

_Home._ Home is where Carol is.

She grins and starts her car, driving to the place where her true love is waiting for her. After all the months, Therese knows one for sure. _Carol is her safe place._ Wherever they’d go or wherever they’d live if Carol’s by her side everything’s fine.

Driving through the streets of the suburbs into the city, she arrives at the loft hours later. Soft music plays and it smells like food. Carol is standing in the kitchen in an apron, busy preparing a meal.

“Babe, are you cooking?” Therese asks her. And when she peers at her girlfriend, her heart flutters. Even after a year, the blonde gives her butterflies in her stomach. 

Carol looks up, “Darling! Here you are! I’ve missed you already,” the blonde kisses her fiancée. “And, yes. I put something into the oven. I figured you must be hungry as you barely touched any food today.”

Therese stares into Carol's blue eyes as she puts her arms around the blonde's waist, “Thank you.” She smiles, “And I hear you put one of your vinyl records on again?”

“Yes. You like it?”

“Yeah, what’s the song called?” 

  


Carol tilts her head and grins, “It's called... _La Vie En Rose._ ”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “La Vie En Rose” is a story of falling in love.
> 
> We all share different experiences with love and relationships. And so did Carol and Therese. Their actions and behaviour are a result of their past and their age difference. And that’s all right. In the end, they are always equal and share the same love for each other.
> 
> Love can be anywhere. We just have to keep our eyes open as we might even find it across the street. ;)


End file.
